


The Bird and The Beast

by kayftw, threetimesatrap



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayftw/pseuds/kayftw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/threetimesatrap/pseuds/threetimesatrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing a gay rent boy in order to find missing orphans wasn't exactly John's dream when he joined Gotham PD, but he's ready to sacrifice damn near anything to find those kids. Never mind that he's about to get in a whole lot deeper than he ever planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of an RP between the coauthors... We had an RP and it was just so horribly fun we thought other people might enjoy reading it. Keep in mind this was originally just supposed to be an RP while reading it... And be merciful haha~!
> 
> Kay played John Blake, and threetimesatrap played Bane. We both worked to change this into a fic. <3
> 
> Kay: I hope you enjoy! :3

Men and women, all in varying states of either undress or extravagance paced about the dimly lit room... A young man stood at the edge, pretending to look at the crowd with mild interest, when really his mind was racing. The man was attractive, wearing tight fitting, revealing clothing. They barely covered the essentials... He looked every bit a prostitute, the blue ribbon around his wrist only driving the point home. He had been bought... A paid for whore for the night.

But what people didn't know about the rent boy known as "Robin" (or in some cases, "Boy Wonder") was that he was no mere whore. He was a man on the case... a rookie undercover cop hot on the trail. A few months back, some orphans had gone missing, and after a lot of hard work; playing his role, not losing his damn temper whenever someone grabbed his ass Robin knew that he was getting close. He had been told to pull back, but he wanted to find those kids... He knew if he kept up at it, he was risking his ass in a way he'd never risked it before. But the thought of those kids, sold into what they now knew was a sex slave trade? 

Horrifying.

No, Robin would not give up, not go home... Not until he got those kids back. Not until those kids were safe. He recognized a few faces from the files he'd been given. These were the wealthiest of the wealthy, the most powerful men and women in Gotham. Then as he turned his head to check his back there was a face he didn't recognize approached him, eyes locked on him.

He cast a lazy smile in the direction of the man. "Hey there..." He cooed seductively, before raising his wrist, showing his ribbon. "Sorry, but you're a bit too late." He pouted a bit, acting as though this was a loss... All part of the act, all part of the show. It didn't matter that it made his fucking skin crawl, "Such a shame," Lies. John Blake would make his move tonight, he would find those damn kids.

"Ah yes," The man said stepping out of the darkness a little more, it was clear that he was not part of this party. He wasn't dressed in fine suits like the others, nor in a garb similar to the prostitutes who roamed the party. He was dressed almost like a soldier of sorts, but with a full beard and tired eyes. 

John didn't like this. People had been looking at him all night, it was to be expected he supposed; when he was dressed like this. But this man... he was looking at him in an entirely different manner; no lust, just pure predatory. Like a wolf looking at a rowdy house dog. Still, he had a job to do. This man would have to step off and let him do it, or John would find a way to make him. 

"Why would your... owner for the evening leave you alone? A foolish move..." the man asked, and John took quick note of his accent. It wasn't one John recognized but there was no way this guy was from Gotham. 

His eyebrow twitched in reaction to the word 'owner', but he managed to not snap in reply. No, he wouldn't give the man anything to use on him, or to raise suspicion that he was anything but what he said he was. The man seemed to take notice and smiled slightly. Fucking prick.

"And why would it be a foolish move?" He mused, trying to look bored, when really, his mind was whirring as he looked the man over with critical eyes. Not from Gotham. Armed, definitely armed. Though no weapons were visible it was something that John could recognize in the way the man carried himself.

John couldn't place him. He had no idea who this might be... But he was definitely more than a normal thug, that was obvious. "The shadows hold many things," The man said a small smirk on his face as he met Blake's eyes.

The shadows hold many things? What is this guy, some kinda nutcase? But John gave the man a small smile, as though this amused him. "I know," he added a sultry note to his voice, as though referring to his supposed line of work. After months of keeping up this facade, the tone came almost naturally. God, he really needed to find these kids and get out, he was starting to make his own skin crawl. 

"Tell me little one, might I have your name?" The man asked curiously, eyes flicking around the room. John wondered what he was looking for, an order from someone? 

John grit his teeth a bit at being called little one, but it was subtle and well hidden since he'd been smiling slightly. "Robin," He offered in a sweet voice, leaning against a wall. The man nodded in apparent thanks. His eyes flickered about the room as the man did; noting that no one took notice of them. They were also a bit out of the way... John had chosen this place so he could watch without being seen...

He really hoped this man- "Pleasure meeting you...?" a name, even fake, might help John figure out who this guy was later on... He really hoped he would get gone so John could get back to work.

"Barsad," he said simply. The tone the man used- unless John was misunderstanding it(damn accent)- held a note of honesty. Barsad... Nope, the name didn't ring a single bell. Which meant this man probably had nothing to do with his current case. John hid it, and suppressed a sigh masterfully. Waste of damn time...

"My brother would be very intrigued to meet you," Barsad said cryptically glancing down at the blue ribbon, which represented how high the price for him had been. Which was really damn high, because if he was going to be playing a rent boy he was going to be a fucking expensive fantastic one. "Whatever it is they pay you, we will double it."

John's eyes widened slightly at the offer. He swallowed, the amount of money a bit... Well, sickening. And slightly flattering, though John wouldn't linger on it. He just kept a smile. "I wouldn't want to disappoint my current client. Maybe you'll find me first next time." He mused, intent on sauntering off.

Still... That was a fuckload of money, and it made John's- who was a dirt poor rookie cop- stomach turn slightly. Remember those kids... Remember their faces. Remember all those kids... They need you, John. And with that little mantra, he was back in focus.

For a second he thought he felt a hand on his neck, but before he could even think, before he could even react--

\--

John groaned, feeling lightheaded as he blinked lazily trying to focus. The room spun ever so slightly, perhaps he had been drugged? No that was it, he felt a little dizzy but there was no heaviness to his body or mind that usually came with being drugged. John had no idea what had happened, or where the hell he was for that matter. He thought about it, tried to calm down and remember what had happened. He had been at Daggett's party, had been paid for, was waiting for a chance to go up and question Daggett but then a man had come up to him. Barsad. He had offered to pay double for him... John refused, and turned to walk back into the crowd, and then...

Nothing. He hadn't been drugged, or hit... He wasn't sore in the slightest. What had happened? No way in hell he had just fainted. John hadn't had a fainting spell since he was thirteen. He looked around, trying to find some clues to his location. He was in a bare room, only a few boiler looking things, what he thought might be a generator, and some rather shitty lights. Two of them were barely flickering. He looked down and noted he was on a bed. He was sitting up, a confused look on his face. "Uh... hello?" Daggett was far too flamboyant for this to be where he'd taken him, so that meant Barsad hadn't been working for him...

John tried to swallow the feeling that was rising in his gut but it was way too strong to ignore, he had a distinct feeling this was only going to get worse. 

The sound of a large metal door swinging open broke the silence and John whipped his head in the direction of the sound, eyes narrowed slightly in focus as he tried to see. The motion caused another sound to arise and John looked down, his eyes widening slightly as he noted his ankle was chained to the bed. He looked, also noticing for the first time the leather cuffs on his wrists.

Shit.

"Hello little bird," John raised his gaze as an almost metallic sounding voice reminded him of what had originally grabbed his attention. His eyes landed on a man who was barely visible from where he was standing in the room, John could barely make out his eyes and face there seemed to be something blocking his mouth…a mask? John's gut twisted, and he suddenly felt he had gotten in a lot deeper than he'd intended on. Still, he felt no fear, only determination. He had a mask of his own, and he needed to keep it up.

He needed to play this up, needed to get information then get the fuck out. "Where is Mister Daggett? Somehow... I doubt this room fits his style." He played it up, his voice far sweeter than he felt. "I already told your friend; I've already been paid for. If you really want me, then just get to me before anyone else. It's how the game works." He flashed a smile, his teeth glinting in the dim light.

The man stepped forward, and John blinked, eyes widening slightly. Jesus Christ the guy was fucking huge, not just tall but he looked like he was one giant slab of pure muscle. "Daggett is quite irrelevant," The man said in what John thought was a bored tone of voice, it was hard to tell with the slight wheezing of the mask distorting his voice. Irrelevant? Just who was this guy? John carefully kept his mask of ignorance and mild sensuality on, while inside his mind was whirring. "I'm sure he would consider you just part of my payment." Payment? What would Daggett be paying this man for? He looked like more than the normal thug...

And John wasn't just thinking about the mask. He could see the spark of intelligence in those eyes, and in the way he spoke. The man approached, and John's eyes flickered a bit, intrigued and a bit nervous- ...okay a lot nervous. John wasn't a virgin by any means, but he'd never fucked or been fucked by a dude, nor had any particular desire to. Stuff like that would get you shunned back at Gotham PD, even in the Vice department. The only excuse for it was undercover work gone wrong, and even then… it was just something no one talked about. 

"And as for who bought you," The man continued, walking towards the bed, squatting down beside where John's ankle was bound reaching out a large hand and wrapping it around his ankle. John's face twitched and his lips curled back as the man held him in a bruising grip. Up this close he could tell just how big this guy was and it was not comforting in the slightest. "Do you really think any would risk a fight with me? No matter how pretty the whore." It hit him then... What could a guy like this be paid for? Like Barsad he seemed like more than an average thug, more than just simple muscle.

John's eyes went wide for a second; this could be his link. This could be the guy managing the slave trade. The kids...! His demeanor instantly changed and a small smirk spread across his lips, "Well... You think I'm pretty?" He tilted his head, casting the man a seductive look, even though his body was thrumming with both nerves and excitement.

This could be it, this could be what finds him those kids.

The man let out a low, metallic chuckle, but did not answer his question; instead trailing his hand up from the bound ankle and up his thigh. The chuckle would have been unnerving, were John not now completely determined. Even as the hand slid up his leg, his heart only skipped a single nervous beat. "You are not afraid," The man seemed to note as he raised his gaze to look at John. His hand hooked under John's chin, lifting. "How very strange."

He quirked an eyebrow, an amused curl to his lips. "Should I be?" He mused, even as his face was forced up to meet the man's dark eyed gaze. "So..." He raised a hand to trace the man's bicep, muscles on top of muscles, "You work for Daggett?" He smiled, feigning only mild curiosity when in truth his whole being burned with it. This man had to be him- the connection he'd been striving for. Yeah, Daggett himself would have been better...

But what kind of undercover cop would he be if he wasn't able to adapt?

"A whore should be careful what questions they ask, lest their tongue be removed..." The man said, his thumb trailing along John's lips. "So choose your words very carefully little bird." John knew he was putting himself in danger. He knew it when he took the damn job. But it didn't stop the twitch of barely suppressed fear passing through him at the metallic threat of his tongue being cut out. Still, cutting out a whore's tongue seemed a bit counter-productive. He gasped a bit as the fabric covering him was literally torn off like it was goddamn tissue paper.

The man's eyes raked over him and John tensed a bit, the urge to lash out one he barely managed to contain. "You will yield." The metallic voice rasped as those fingers brushed his ass and John jumped slightly. The man growled, apparently not liking John's little jump very much. "You will yield." Oh no. Oh no no no this was not happening. John was in far too deep. He had to convince the man to let him do something else, maybe something less revolting.

"Hey," His voice was a bit wavering, but he tried to make it sound lustful instead of worried,. "You mentioned tongues earlier... Well, I've been told mine is very good." He flicked his tongue out, licking his own top lip in a way he'd seen women do before that always made him blush.

All he knew for sure? He didn't want a cock up his ass.

His ass was gripped tighter for a moment and John almost shuddered. Not entirely out of fear either, he hated to admit it, but he did have a sensitive ass. And he had been on this damn case for months. Which naturally... Meant no sex. Playing a gay rent boy did have its pitfalls. The man pulled away and John had to resist sighing in relief.

He looked up at the man, who was staring at him like a piece of meat. He swallowed a bit, his Adam's apple bobbing accordingly. When the man nodded, John wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or completely horrified as he was yanked to his knees. His mind searched for a way out of this, but it came up with nothing. No way he would be able to fight this guy, so he'd have to swallow his pride- poor choice of words- and remember to think of the kids, he needed to save them from this fate.

With an air of resignation, he reached forward, his long fingers working with the man's pants. Years of training stopped his hands from shaking, but damn it all, he could already feel how big this asshole's dick was...

The large man ripped off his vest and John was actually a bit shocked by just how LOUD the sound was it made as it fell. He looked up, and noticed the man's many scars over his chest. A hard life was shown in them, but John had seen plenty of scars and wounds, from both during his time as a cop and in his youth. He himself had one in particular that was hard to forget, from when he had been stabbed between the ribs.

Of course, his were hidden beneath some serious makeup. Scars were as telling as fingerprints. So the scars didn't bother him in the slightest, only made him a bit curious. "I do not need to warn you of the consequences should you choose to do anything foolish," John's cheek was cupped and his gaze flashed up from the scars to meet the man's dark gaze. "Perhaps then the night will end well for you."

He had to resist the shudder that wanted to pass through him at the man's words. "Paycheck is the best ending for me, and the only one I care about." He spoke in a seductive, yet still somehow business-like tone. He reached his head forward, licking a jagged scar just beneath the man's navel.

"You will find your payment quite satisfactory." His pants were... Regrettably opened. John closed his eyes, swallowing a moment, grazing his teeth on the man's toned belly as he tried to steel himself for what he was about to do. His eyes opened and he was met with a half hard... And extremely large cock. His eyes went wide, holy fuck, this guy could probably kill me with this thing...

His stomach twisted as he had to force himself not to put this off any longer. He closed his eyes as he pressed the flat of his tongue to a cock for the first time in his life.

The growl the man emitted sounded odd through the mask, and John found it hard to place a sound to compare it to, maybe an angry robot? Which really made no sense whatsoever; his nerves were definitely starting to get to him. Fingers threaded in his hair and John continued to lick along the shaft wetly. If he ended this quickly, the man might try and do something else later but on the same thought he couldn't take too much time either.

Better to do a thorough job, get the guy off so well he wouldn't need anymore. So John tried to remember the times he himself had gotten sucked, what had felt good without pushing him too far. He raised his bound hands using one to stroke the spit slick cock with a slight twist, before taking the head between his lips, trailing his tongue across the slit.

The groan he heard was…encouraging. John tried to focus on the job, on getting this over with and not thinking about just what he was doing. John took him a bit deeper, swirling his tongue around the shaft sucking him, remembering that move was almost enough to make him blow his load.

His hand twisted up the shaft, stroking him as he worked his tongue.

A large palm shoved against his chest and John was pushed off the man's cock with a rather obscene, wet popping noise. He gasped as he fell back on the bed, honestly caught off his guard. He was quickly pinned, and a groan was ripped from his shocked self as the metal tubes and coils scraped at his throat. John's face screwed up in uninvited pleasure.

All of that went away at the next thing that the man said. "Spread your legs." The man ordered, muffled voice thick with lust as he looked down at the John. John's eyes flew open and actual fear flashed across his gaze before he took control of himself. He couldn't let this mask fall. "You don't want more of my mouth?" He tried a seductive voice, but his voice was shaking ever so slightly.

He kept his knees together, trying to be as subtle as he could.

The man chuckled in reaction. "If you are cooperative it is unlikely I will harm you." That chuckle, especially mixed with his words and touches were extremely unnerving. John gaped a bit, suddenly looking very pale. The man forced his legs apart and John jerked in reaction, trying to resist out of sheer reaction before remembering. "The lubrication is in the drawer to your left, I would advise you retrieve it." Lube. The man was asking for lube.

Suddenly the reality of just what was happening hit him and his nerves shot up and his heart started racing. "You sure you don't want my mouth? Cause- cause- I can do better with it, really, I was just warming up-" He was babbling, he knew it, but he couldn't stop it, he never had been able to turn off his mouth and it had always ended up getting him in trouble. 

This guy wanted to fuck him up the ass, and right now there was really nothing he could do to stop him. To get away. "You," Shit. Shit. "Are not what you seem to be..." John's cover was paper thin now and close to breaking. He was supposed to be a whore, and a damn good one. But when his wrists were grabbed it took every ounce of self control not to pull away and elbow the man right in that fucked up mask of his. He did struggle a bit though, gritting his teeth.

"But for now it does not matter, I will use you as you were brought to me," The large man said as he uncapped the bottle pouring it over his fingers looking at John with lust filled eyes. "It will hurt you less if you relax."

The sound of that bottle opening made him swallow, his eyes wide. The gaze really wasn't helping. "Bet you'd enjoy my mouth more. Seriously." Last ditch effort, with a small flicker of desperation. 

"I will enjoy your body regardless little bird," The man said an amused note to his metallic voice.

Little bird... If not for this situation, it might actually be a cute pet name. For a kid. But John didn't get a chance to linger on his annoyance, gasping as a finger pushed in. "No-!" He snapped his mouth shut as the word left him. He couldn't say no. He was supposed to be a rent boy, he had to remember that he was Robin right now. John Blake the rookie vice cop was another person entirely.

Still, his body struggled, arms fighting to pull free and his body trying to wiggle away from the man. He had to bite his lip not to curse at the sheer humiliation of it all. Especially when the finger moved inside him. He struggled with a bit more fever, looking away from the man, color rising into his cheeks.

"You will relax, or this will hurt," Shit, this was going to hurt no matter what. A second finger was added and John's muscles twitched in protest, he fought to force himself to relax so he wouldn't hurt himself. It really didn't work. John had begun to resign himself to a night full of pain and humiliation... When the man brushed something inside him.

John gasped, eyes flying wide and his back arching as a shocked moan was torn from him. He blinked, complete surprise written on his face. Oh. So... That's why gay guys did that stuff. "I will have you tonight, little bird." That fucking mask brushed across his skin again and color rose completely to his cheeks again, his ears burning slightly.

John bit his lip as a third finger pushed in and he suppressed a groan of near pain. "Most interesting," The spot was brushed again and John's wiggling to get away jerked into a roll of his hips. "You will answer my questions at a later time," Shame colored his cheeks, and he barely caught the man's metallic promise. "But for now..." John wouldn't put money on it as he could only see the mans eyes, but he was pretty sure the man was smiling.

Creepy.

The fingers pulled out of him and John groaned, the feeling of being empty again odd. The man stood and began to strip. He scrambled further up the mattress, but didn't have much of a chance as his ankle was yanked. He yelped slightly in reply, falling back, his thighs being pushed apart. It wasn't the firm grip on his ass, it wasn't the commanding tone in that metallic voice... No, the thing that made it all sink in for him just how deep he was getting?

"Do not move," Was the tip of the man's cock pressing into him. "Do not tense. You will relax." It was a command.

"W-wait-" But the man didn't. John froze up as he was pushed into, feeling himself stretching almost to the point he felt himself tear. He hissed, his teeth grit and bared as his face screwed up in pain. "Ah, FUCK!" He snarled, trying to stop himself from really struggling.

"You will damage yourself if you fight, then what value will you have?" The masked man asked, his tone inquisitive and slightly mocking.

_I'm sure I'll be pretty fucking valuable when I throw your ass in jail you fucking psycho..._ He snarled at the thought as the man continued to push in. John felt his body twitch and spasm around the man, the intrusion unexpected and definitely unwelcome. His ass was squeezed more tightly as the bastard started to move and John found he was mortified as his body reacted favorably to the grab, his ass tightening then relaxing around the man.

The man's hips pushed forward suddenly, hitting that spot inside; sending sparks into John's vision as he arched, his mouth falling open in a ragged moan. "Shit, shit, shit...!" John groaned again, hating this, hating that his cock was actually getting hard from this…this…

That metallic laugh was positively irritating. But his mind was wiped as the man sped up, hitting that spot and numbing him to what would surely fucking hurt later. His face twisted and he cursed loudly, writhing beneath the man, trying so hard not to enjoy this, not to roll his hips back, to not moan...

Which he failed miserably at, especially when a wide, calloused hand pressed against his chest; pinning him to the bed, making each thrust hit him just perfectly, and- "OHHHH FUCK!!" John moaned roughly, his lips parted, his eyes screwed shut in pleasure. Fuck. He was more than hard, his cock was actually throbbing. "Fuckfuckshit-" He continued to curse in a never ending stream, his face completely red as he fought to gain control of himself.

Damn this bastard and his good aim... Damn the male anatomy and it's complete control over every action. John bit roughly into his arm to stop his babbling, bit hard enough to bruise; trying to gain some control of himself.

John completely missed the looks he was receiving; far too busy trying not to feel what he was feeling. So when his wrists were grabbed and pinned above his head, his eyes flew to those dark ones, shocked. "You will not cause damage to yourself little bird."

"I-" He groaned, head tossed back in shocking pleasure as the metal mask scraped along his neck and chest...

It was easy to replace the scraping of metal with the teasing of teeth in mind, though he would rather not. John was pulled out of and he gasped, eyes flying wide as he was flipped onto his belly, barely enough time to scramble onto his hands and knees before being shoved back into. John actually keened at this new angle, biting into the thin, dirty sheet to muffle his obscene words and sounds...

He tried not to think about the way his toes curled and his cock was bordering on painfully hard. He was mortified as a whimper nearly passed his lips, but he bit down roughly onto that, his pride setting fire to it.

John growled as his hair was yanked; forcing him into a new position. "You will not hide from me," The man ordered emphasizing his words with rough thrusts, "in anyway." A choked sound he wasn't even sure could be properly worded left him with each thrust, and John felt his eyes grow wet out of sheer physical reaction to the pain.

"Fuck-" John bit back a poisonous insult, reminding himself of the kids he had to save. The bruising grip did make him cry out in pain though, which he turned into a bitter snarl. But when the grip tightened, the thrusting sped up and the metal scraped at his neck... The grating sound of metallic panting was almost enough to send him over and he let out a low groan, fingers tightening their grip on the sheets. His muscles began to twitch, and precome was actually beading the tip of his cock, sliding down the shaft.

He'd never gotten so close without his cock being touched in his entire life.

"Should I let you come little bird?" Let me come? John balked at the man's words, the way he chuckled lightly. But the man kept thrusting in and a ragged moan was pulled from him. "Would you like me to allow that?" The large man continued as he kept pounding into the smaller body beneath him. "Or shall I leave you like this; still hard and ready for the next time I want your body? Will you beg now or then?" The man's threat mixed with the way the near alien-like mask pressed into the soft skin of John's neck was maddening, terrifying... and disturbingly enough, arousing.

John's strong arms gave, and he fell to his elbows, his ass now seemingly put even more on display for the man. He groaned, arching. He was so close, and he had a feeling a guy like this would as easily throw his body in a dump as most people would toss a used tissue if he were to come without permission.

So, faced with either a brutal death and an even more pathetic obituary, or begging... John decided to swallow his pride. "Now... P-" He had to swallow, a moan ripped from him again as his body trembled. "Please..." He hissed between grit teeth. "Let me come...!" A ragged groan, so loud it sounded half like a roar was torn from him.

Were it not for those kids lives in his hands, he would have just chosen the death option. Because he was so far along, blue balls wouldn't happen.

"Very well." The man conceded. John let out a choked sound that was definitely not a fucking whimper... But close, as the man let fall his wicked grip on one of John's amused hips. He brushed his fingers lightly along John's length before he pulled his hand away completely. "You may come."

The fingers barely brushed him, but the calloused hand and permission was enough to send him over. "Oh-OHHH G-GOD...!" John keened as his hips jutted a few times as he spilled his seed, long and hot against the sheets; his whole body tightening as he spasmed... Behind him, he heard a rather terrifying growl.

He head fell, forehead resting into the sheets as he was left panting, sweat on his back and dripping down his brow. He... Was disgusted with himself. He also felt really fucking dizzy as he rode out his orgasm.

The grip on his hips tightened and he was rut against ruthlessly, and finally... The pleasure subsided and the pain set in. John groaned in pain, face screwed up in an attempt to hide his agony as he felt the thrusts become more ragged and uneven until the large man fully pressed into him. The feeling of come filling him was one he didn't care for, and he felt bile rise in his throat. He had to swallow to not puke.

The man stayed inside him and he squirmed a bit, the feeling sending shots of pain through him. The man pulled out and John shuddered, groaning in pain, before he was shoved back into the mattress, he shot the man a glare as soon as he wasn't looking. That's when he saw the scar that covered the entire length of the mans spine. Scars weren't anything new to him, but this scar... It made his eyes widen, and his mind turn, trying to imagine what could have caused it.

The man started dressing, pulling on his heavy Kevlar vest as he watched John with dark eyes, "Barsad will be in to give you water to wash with and provide clothing," John blinked at the man's words. "I will be back then and you will answer my questions and you will answer them truthfully, think hard on your words." Ah, there was the taste of bile again. I am so dead.

The man was done getting dressed, and John groaned, trying to push himself up on his knees, cursing as he felt the pain in his ass,"Hey, wait-" But the man was gone. "Fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

The second the monster had left the room John tried to find a weak link in his chain, and when that had failed tried to bite at the leather cuffs at his wrist. This must be some serious grade bondage stuff, because he didn't even make a dent. His fucking teeth were probably going to give before the damn leather. John paused the moment he heard the creaking of the heavy metal door, dropping his wrists back to the bed.

John wasn't surprised when Barsad entered room, carrying a small bucket filled with clean water and a rag. "You may wash." Barsad said nodding towards the bucket moving away from John to sit on the old rickety chair by a stolen desk the few pieces of furniture in the room. John bit back a scathing comment on the _permission_ to clean himself. He carried a old leather medics bag with him, and from what the big guy had said earlier it probably had clothes for him inside it and he really hoped there was some food because he was starving.

John eyed the bucket and rag next to him, he had foolishly hoped that the other man would leave and give him some semblance of dignity, but Barsad looked like he was getting comfortable. John barely bit back a sigh, he should have known better than to believe he would be that fortunate. He grabbed the rag and dunked it, unceremoniously scrubbing the sweat and come off himself as he fumed inwardly.

"My brother has instructed me to allow you food and water when you are done, and to tend to your injuries should you have any." Barsad said crossing his arms over his chest as he watched John a calm expression on his face betraying nothing, "the clothes will wait."

Well wasn't that just fan-fucking-tastic that the big guy had changed his mind about the clothes? Made John feel a whole lot more safe that he was going to be sitting alone in this room, chained to a bed completely naked. 

"I can tend to myself," His voice had an edge of harshness to it as he glared; the fire in his eyes shining. He was angry as hell, and needed a fucking drink. He hadn't really gone for a drink since he started his undercover job, couldn't afford to not be on his toes but since today pretty much qualified as the shittiest day ever he didn't care anymore. "I can also do that at home, so if you don't mind..." He raised his ankle, jangling the chain noisily. "Our business is done."

Every word he uttered tasted foul, but he needed to get the hell out of here now.

Barsad chuckled softly. "I doubt you will be able to apply the salve with your wrists bound." Barsad said nodding his head down to the leather cuffs that bound Blake's wrists. Barsad flipped open the leather flap of the bag, reaching in and tossing the other man a bottle of water. 

John glared, before a smirk twitched his lips. A little known fact about Blake; he was extremely flexible for a guy. "I got it." He pressed, before deftly catching the water bottle Barsad had tossed to him after pulling it out of the bag he'd brought. He twisted the cap off with his teeth, spitting it to the side before downing half of it in two gulps. His gaze lifted, noting the man now held out a wrapped sandwich.

John couldn't remember a time even growing up in the orphanage when a shitty gas station sandwich had looked so delicious. 

"Eat, you will need your strength," Barsad said as he leaned back in the chair. He sighed, setting the water bottle to the side. He wasn't going to bitch about the sandwich; he was hungry and he could still taste the other man on his tongue. He paused only a moment to sniff at it hesitantly. It wasn't obviously poisoned, and seemed relatively fresh. He took a bite, glad to have a new taste to cover the old one; though not pleased with the way the man told him he'd need his strength. Barsad watched him eat with a mildly interested expression. "And your business is not with me little bird, your time here is not finished until my brother says it is done." His words were spoken in an almost reverent tone as he spoke of the man.

He frowned deeply, the food settled cold and bitter in his stomach as he realized the man wasn't done with him... He could only hope his lies would be the end of it and he would be released. "Do not worry you will receive your payment nonetheless." Barsad said as he leaned back into the chair. John wasn't sure if that was meant to be comforting, but he doubted it.

"Your brother doesn't seem like your average guy. Bondage kink aside, I mean." He mused, trying to keep up the play of being a whore in his tone and the way he spoke. He might not fool the man in the mask, but if his cover hadn't been completely blown yet, he would keep it up. He needed to try and get _some_ information at least.

"The bonds are more for your own good than for my brother's pleasure," Barsad said simply, before continuing. "If you decided to fight him for some foolish reason..." Barsad trailed off in warning before shrugging his shoulders. "He cannot always control his strength." John made a face, like he didn't he know that one already… His ass fucking _ached_ and the bruises he could feel forming on his hips were going to be ugly ones. Barsad leaned back in the chair, removing the small bottle of salve from his bag and tossing it towards him. He caught it easily. "A quarter sized amount on your fingers, coat yourself lightly," Barsad instructed calmly. "It will relieve the soreness and swelling. If there are any other injuries you wish me to look at speak now."

"Nothing a bottle of scotch and a good night's rest can't fix." He shrugged a bit but he didn't want to move; obviously refusing to put salve on his ass with another man in the room. The nudity was bad enough. "So… Other than being a wealthy half-bear... What is he? What's his game?" John tried to seem more annoyed and bitchy as a result of being chained than genuinely fascinated as he was.

Barsad simply smiled and Blake's questions. "He is what he chooses to tell you." Blake nearly growled in frustration. This guy wasn't going to fall for anything. "He is not one you lie to, nor is he one you wish to fail..." Barsad said giving John a pointed look. At the advice, John opened his mouth to say something, before his eyes darkened, closing his mouth, his jaw setting as a horrid scream far off echoed outside the room. "Or betray." He added almost thoughtfully. When John heard gunshots, he felt the food in his gut threaten to make a return appearance.

"If there is nothing more I will take my leave of you, little bird." Barsad said standing up slowly.

"Yeah. Thanks," he said coldly looking away from Barsad. The man finally left, and John mechanically pried the cap off the bottle, before slicking his fingers with salve. He set aside the bottle, and his bound wrists did little to impede him as he stretched, perched on his knees as he curled in, letting out a small hiss as he pressed the salve against his sore entrance. It took some time, and once he was done John nearly collapsed back onto the bed.

He sighed, he needed to get information and find those kids. He needed to get the hell out of here. He needed a fucking drink. He needed--

He needed to slow the hell down and just _think._

 

\-----

 

John's eyes had adjusted to this dim room in the time he'd been left alone, so when the door opened... He saw who it was, knew who it was before the light even hit them. Not that the mechanical wheeze of breath was _any_ give away. "Barsad tells me you have questions little bird..." The large man said as he took the seat Barsad had previously occupied, leaning over with his elbows resting on top of his massive thighs.

John shrugged, trying to say casual. "Just curious, I guess." He lifted his leg, the chain rattling. "Can you let me go now? You got off." John ignored how sick he felt, or the way his whole body ached and protested his every movement. "Business concluded."

"But it is not your business, is it little bird?" The man asked; the amusement clear in his tone. "Which raises the question; what were you doing dressed as a whore at Mr Daggett's party?" The man leveled his a heavy gaze on John, his expression amused but serious. "Think before you lie to me, little bird," He warned standing slowly, _Christ_ the guy was _huge_. "I am sure my second warned you of that much." He walked over to John squatting down by him reaching out one large hand, trailing his fingers along the bruises he had made on John's hips. 

Shit, here it was. His lip twitched and he barely suppressed the urge to shove the man away. It wouldn't accomplish anything, after all; there was no way he was going to be able to move a guy that big. "Trying something new?" He mused. "People do that, you know. Change." He hated that his wrists were still bound. He also hadn't lied; it _was_ something new, and quite a change. "Anyway, I'm not one for telling stories. Unless I get to hear some interesting stories in response."

"You wish to negotiate with me, to trade information?" The man said; a note of wonder in his voice. Bastard probably wasn't used to anyone doing anything but beg like dogs around him. "I will play your game for now, little bird." He said in his metallic wheeze, nodding his head slightly in ascent. "You may ask a question."

John's heart began to race in excitement, though he kept his face as carefully composed as he could, only his eyes flashing with the emotion he felt. This was it; this was his chance to find those kids. "What do you do for Daggett?" He asked, not playing around anymore as he leaned forward slightly.

He would find those kids. He would get them back safe.

"Mr Daggett fulfills a role for us, he simply believes the ideas are his own." He answered vaguely. Blake processed the man's words... He was using Daggett? Who _was_ he? Who was he working for? He'd never met someone who could honestly claim to be using someone like Daggett... Well, other than that psycho Joker. John would have doubted the man, but something about the man made his words ring true. John had realized it himself within moments of meeting the man; this guy was intelligent... More than just muscle. 

He wanted to ask so many things, his mind whirling, but... This was a game. "Now one of my own," The man started, leaning in closer. "Was I the first to take you?"

His jaw tightened a bit and his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Like that?" His words were nearly spat. "Yeah." He continued on, not bothering to pause, to linger. He was trying so hard not to pay attention to the way the man's large hand slid along John's bruises with a pleased look in his eye. "If you're using Daggett, you must do something for him in return. What?" He felt like he was in an interrogation room again... But this time he was the one cuffed. Not that it phased him. Much.

"He is a man who believes himself to have power, who wishes to appear to have muscle at his disposable and have it available to execute his plans." The pleased glint in the man's eye was beginning to get unnerving, so John did his best to ignore it and focus on what he was saying. It was really difficult; especially with those large hand sliding over his skin. The muscles in John's back twitched as those fingers traced his spine.

"So what? You just intimidate people for him?" He frowned. "Somehow I doubt that's all you do." He hummed a bit. "That wasn't my question, by the way." Besides, it wasn't his turn just yet.

He tensed as the makeup covering the scar between his ribs was wiped off. "What caused this?"

"A knife." He put simply, not wanting to be pushed further. Time to turn the focus. "Do you know anything about..." _Shit, here it was._ "About the orphans that went missing three months ago?" John tried not to visibly tense, this could it this could finally be--

"I have only been in Gotham for two months." The man said raising an eyebrow at the inquiry. John visibly slumped at the answer he got. "And why were you stabbed?" He continued inquisitively as he continued rubbing off the makeup. "Whoever did it had very poor form. You are fortunate."

He frowned deeply, trying to fight the bitter feeling of failure that was creeping into his gut. "I'm done playing." His voice was steady and certain; the exact opposite of what he truly felt. "You got what you wanted, now let me go." His tone dripped with frustration. A dead end. A great, terrible failure. He cursed under his breath, rage making his skin prickle slightly.

This man was useless to him.

"You think you are in control because I humor your questions." John wasn't stupid enough to think he was in control, but he was done playing nice. He was going to get the hell out of here even if he broke his teeth chewing through the bindings. But then the man reached down, first undoing the chain that bound his ankle and then released the leather bonds that held his wrists. John stared at the man confused as he stood slowly, taking a step back so that he had positioned himself between John and the door. "You may try to pass me if you wish, if you are able Barsad will return you home and you will be compensated for your services."

As the challenge was posed, and there was a glint in John's eye as his lip twitched, a barely suppressed smirk nearly curling his lips.

John might be sore as hell, but he could block it out for a little while especially if it meant leaving this fucking place. Despite that he still hissed in pain, barely managing to grit his teeth and hold back a grunt as he stood. John stumbled a bit trying to catch his balance before breaking in a full run towards the man. He feinted to the right, acting like he intended on going around him, before he fell, sliding between the man's spread leg so quickly his short hair flew off his sweaty brow.

He would make it- he'd tricked the man- he'd been faster- smarter than the man would think him capable. Everyone underestimated the scrawny kid from Gotham. This man would be no different.

He heard the low, amused chuckle and knew he had failed before the hand fell. John actually yelped as his neck was grabbed, eyes flying wide as he was lifted with a disgusting amount of ease... Like he was no more substantial than a kitten. No man that big or that strong should be able to move that fast. John was thrown onto the mattress and he swore loudly glaring at the man. "Very good!" The large man said amusement in his voice. "Your eyes did not betray your true intentions."

He moved to stand again, not intending on giving up in the slightest. John paused, looking the man over trying to consider what he knew now. Yeah the guy was big, yeah he was strong, that much was obvious just looking at him... but he was also fast. But it seemed his feint had worked, even if it had only been for a little while. John seriously doubted he could pull it again, or manage to pull any acrobatics in his state. His leg muscles were twitching in protest and his ass hurt like hell.

The man simply stood there gripping the top of his Kevlar vest as he laughed softly, "You will only damage yourself further if you try, though you are welcome to try again." He said as he looked down at Blake. "You are most fascinating, aren't you, little bird?" He asked as he stripped off the vest once more tossing it to the side again.

John glared, a pointed _Fuck you, asshole,_ on the tip of his tongue, but he bit down on it; focusing on prowling around. "Been called a lot of things, Mr. Creepy Mask... Fascinating isn't really one of them." Stupid, brash, idealistic and stubborn, though; those were things John was called on a pretty regular basis. Hot head was the most common. And he was going to show off all of those again as he bolted at full speed, ducking under the man's arm, throwing out his arm to shove up under the man's elbow to deflect a grab.

"You underestimate my reach," The man said as he spun around John's attempt of a deflection, using his other arm to grab him. John cursed as he felt those massive fingers curl around his wrist and desperately, he tried to reach out to just _touch_ the door... With no success. Instead John found himself be slung over the larger mans shoulder. He snarled, trying to knee the man's rock hard stomach. Bastard only chuckled as though it hadn't quite tickled. "But you _are_ fascinating; foolish to think that you could best me yet still you try. You are fast, and your size would lead many to underestimate you, but you are foolish to think that I am like other men."

He was pinned to the bed and the metal shackle snapped in place around his ankle. "God fucking damn it-!" He growled, swinging his arm up, aiming for the man's eye, no way was he going to try and hit the guy in the mask. The metal tubing alone looked like it would tear his knuckles to shreds.

His hit was blocked, and his wrist was pinned back onto the bed. John cursed loudly, nearly spitting in his fury as the mask scraped at his throat. "You have tried and you have failed," The man started, tightening his grip around John's wrist. "Perhaps I will give you the opportunity to try later."

When the hand on his wrist squeezed, John gasped; biting curses hissed into the air as he felt the bones of his wrist creak. "Fuck, fuck!" His wrist was going to fucking _snap_. The fingers of that hand loosened, but John's wrist was still trapped and throbbing in pain. "Stop, you fucking crazy bastard!" He clawed at the man's hand with his free hand, tempted to try and bite at his huge fingers.

"Your struggles are useless and waste energy, better to conserve that energy for later, little bird." The man said as he slid a large hand up, winding his fingers through John's hair. John hissed as his hair was tugged; he wasn't very intent on going bald this early on in his career, so he paused in his struggles. "It is wiser to choose your battles to ones you might at least hope to win, and if not win at least learn."

He glared with acidic eyes, meeting the dark gaze without a flicker of fear. "If I piss you off, might be worth it." He gave the man a bitter sneer.

"It would not be wise to earn my ire, those who have are dead." He replied calmly, looking down at him, amused. The man released his hold on John's hair; reaching out and grabbing the leather clasps that had bound John's wrists. He forced both wrists into the bonds, releasing them when they are bound to his apparent satisfaction. Blake struggled a bit, but his one wrist was so weak, so badly bruised and possibly sprained already. There was no way he was going to get out without risking further injury to the wrist. "Yield little bird." The man purred as the mask trailed along Blake's chest...

John suppressed a shudder, so that was why the man had changed his mind about giving him clothes. His breath stilled, before he snarled. "Fuck off, brace-face." He growled, defying the large man; John didn't fear death by this man's hand. No, what scared him was the knowledge that he was the only one still trying to find and save those kids... And if he died, their lives were forfeit. John cursed bitterly, hating this situation more and more.

"Ah how rude of me to not introduce myself," The man said, laughing softly against John's skin as he looked up at him. Those eyes locked onto his again and John glared. "You may call me Bane."

"Sounds like something you'd name a dog." He snarled, though the man above him merely chuckled. John took the moment to begin struggling again trying to be careful with his damaged wrist.

He shuddered as those large hands cupped his ass, color rising to his cheeks against his will. He only colored more as he felt the man's massive erection pressing against him through the fabric of his combat fatigues. "A more apt description than you know," Bane mused as he ground his erection against John.

John hissed. Fuck, there was no way he could do this again... Not so soon. Or at all. _Fuck_ , this was really messed up. "Okay, since you're obviously at least up for negotiations to some level…" He hated to do this, but he had more than his own life on the line. "What do I have to do to get out of here?" 

"You are free to attempt a flight to freedom when you are released." Bane said simply tilting his head to the side looking down at him in an almost curious fashion. "I will even show you how to better your attempts, and allow Barsad to instruct you as well." John's eyes narrowed in confusion a moment. He would be... Allowed to try and run away? How the fuck did that work? He grit his teeth in anger. "If there is more you wish to negotiate do feel free to try." 

Blake's breath hitched as he felt one of Bane's fingers trail across his entrance, when had the guy even moved his hand? "Okay, how about- if you're not going to just let me go... Then you don't get to fuck me. Sounds fair, I think." Yup totally fair, get the guy the hell away from his painfully sore ass.

"I am being quite fair," Bane said looking over at him with amused eyes. "You were brought to me under a guise and you were promised payment for services; I never did end that contract." Bane picked up the bottle of lubrication that had been hidden in the sheets uncapping it to coat his fingers.

John felt sick to his stomach. What the fuck had he gotten himself into...? This man was absolutely fucking crazy, that much was obvious. "Well then fucking end it. My services are no longer being offered." He snapped his legs closed to emphasize his point, which might have been useful if the guy trying to fuck him wasn't so damn strong and parted his thighs once more with ease.

"No." Seriously? That was all the bastard had to say? No? John let out a gasp as a finger was pushed into his sore channel. _No!_

"Fuck! Stop it!" John bit out, trying to squirm away, heat rising to his face. No way was this happening again, no fucking way.

"Relax," Bane ordered calmly as he slowly moved his finger. John moved to kick at the man, but Bane merely chuckled, grabbing the offending leg.

His leg was pushed high, his calf resting on Bane's large shoulder. The change of position actually relieved some of the pressure. Huh. He didn't have time to think on it though as a second finger pushed in and somehow they brushed that spot inside him again. "A-ahhh, stop! Fuck!" John swore trying to move away again with no success.

"That is one aspect you have no say in," Bane said as he continued moving his fingers, slowly stretching John. John let out another choked groan as his sore channel was opened, he didn't want this. He was sore and this guy was huge, yet his cock seemed like it; completely ignoring his brain.

John glared at the man his disgust evident. "Then you and Daggett are no fucking different." He snarled his voice dripping with venom. "You fucking disgust me." Maybe if he could get some sort of reaction other than dry amusement from this guy he could find an opening to use later, something anything just to make this guy _stop_.

"Your body disagrees with your protests little bird," Bane said not rising to the bait that John was spitting out. Bane moved his slowly pumping the fingers in and out to carefully stretch John's channel despite his protests.

"Yeah, well my body-" A ragged groan was ripped from him, "Can't make up it's fucking mind. So, a message from my brain? Stop. Touching. Me." He hissed out each word until that spot was brushed again and John's hips twitched upwards pressing almost desperately against Bane's fingers; his cock beginning to harden, much to his shame.

How the hell was this happening?

"There are occasions where one's body knows far better than one's mind," Bane stated sagely. "You may touch yourself." Bane offered, looking down at John with dark, lust filled eyes. Like that was going to make this assault better? Because his cock had a mind of its fucking own?

"Fuck you, just cause-" But he forgot what he'd been planning on saying as a third finger joined the other two stretching him even further. He cried out now, biting in his arm to muffle the sound. It hurt, it hurt so fucking bad...! Each movement of the mans fingers stretching him out, regardless of the lubrication just _burned,_ "God damn it, just _stop._ " He hissed, glaring up at the dark eyes above him.

"Why?" Bane asked as he continued using his fingers to stretch John ignoring the cries of protest beneath him. 

"Because I'm sore you stupid-" The fingers stretched him and he shuddered, trying to squirm away from the hand. But when Bane's other hand drifted down, large calloused fingers brushing against his cock he gasped, mouth falling open in a choked moan. "Fuck-" He hated this, and his hatred shone brightly; mixing with surprising ease with the arousal that had been forced on him.

"Your body will learn to adjust and accommodate," Bane said easily, seemingly completely unaffected by John's hatred. And why would he be? It wasn't like there was anything that John could do anyway. "And there is more of Barsad's salve for you to use should you need it."

"Learn to-?" Oh god. This fucker actually planned on doing this again. And often, by the sound of it. Shit... He really needed to get away. Soon. He wished he could get away now. The fingers pulled out of him and John shuddered, teeth gritting tightly. John wished he could feel relieved by the stopping of the intrusion but he could hear the rustling of fabric as the man freed his cock and John began to struggle with new vigor once more.

The man slicked his cock with the lube and John felt panic begin to bubbling inside of him. "Wait- no, let's not-" He tried to struggle and get away, but Bane reached out and pushed him down, holding him in place as he lined his cock up against John's entrance, pressing inside as John let out a rough sound of pain. There was no semblance of pleasure now as his face screwed up and he moved to try and hide his face, taking deep staggering breaths as he tried to push the pain away settling with biting into his arm to try and hold back a scream.

He wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

The man stilling was not something Blake could have predicted. John's breath was a bit ragged, whistling out his nose. He refused to release the hold his teeth had on his flesh, though his eyes did open, looking hazy and wet. The man swung up John's other leg so it too went over Bane's shoulder, John let out a hiss of pain but once the movement was completed...

It relieved a lot of the pressure. Were he doing this with a normal person and not this man, he might've actually allowed a relieved whimper to leave him. Just as John was trying to relax in the new position the man began to move inside him and John shuddered, before a ragged, unwilling moan was torn from him. John sank his teeth deeper into his flesh as the calloused hand returned to his still hard cock, stroking him. How could he be turned on by this? What the hell was wrong with him?

"Barsad will not be pleased if he has to tend to wounds of your own doing," Bane warned. _Boo-motherfucking-hoo._ He thought bitterly. John let out a small yelp of surprise as his chin was grabbed and he was forced to let go of his tight, toothy grip on his arm. "Look at me." Bane ordered calmly, fucking slowly into John.

He glared up at the man, eyes burning with hatred. But when the man sped up his thrusts and the hand on his cock... John arched; groaning, half in pain, half in begrudging pleasure. "Ugh, fuck you...!" He snarled, his voice deeper than usual, more gravelly.

"Such language from a lovely mouth," Bane said obviously amused at the snarled insult as he trailed his thumb along Blake's cheek.

"Crazy bastard..." The thumb on his cheek was not wanted. John snapped at the thumb, managing to catch flesh between his teeth for just a moment. His moment didn't last long though as his focus was broken and his legs were pushed down slightly by Bane's shoulder. The new angle made it so that every thrust...

_Every goddamn thrust_ hit that spot. John's head snapped back, his mouth falling open as he let out a ragged, desperate moan. He hated this, he hated how he arched against the man, how he tightened around the man each time Bane's cock hit his prostate. He couldn't even think clearly enough to further insult the man.

The man let out a deep metallic growl that sent a shiver through John; only half fear as he moaned. The pace quickened and John knew he was going losing the battle with himself... "Come for me my little bird," Bane growled, the metallic rasp from the mask heavy with lust as he pounded into John's smaller form. John found himself whimpering, fucking _whimpering_ each time Bane nearly pulled away from his body before pressing back in. 

The growled command made his cock twitch. "F-fuck...!" His insult was cut short as his body spasmed, the orgasm forced out of him. He came with a near snarl, a brief spark of insanity making him snap his teeth at the man's throat, a wildness in his eyes as come splattered his belly, his channel tightening in spasms around the man. His bite missed, as he was pushed back into the mattress by one massive hand.

The man growled at him, and it was actually a pretty frightening sound. He was pinned and his chest was shoved, pressing him down into the mattress. John's breath hitched before a half pained groan left him, the man thrusting fast and hard, pain spiking through his entire body. "Fuck!" John hissed, as the man pressed fully into him, coming inside him. Again. _Gross._

The man pulled out and John bit down on his tongue, nearly drawing blood as he forced himself not to whimper. His body fucking hurt. John tried to prop himself up, but it was hard with his hands cuffed like this. The man was somehow already mostly dressed. Pain bloomed across his body and he felt like he could be sick.

"Four days," Bane said as he picked up his Kevlar vest. "You will have four days to recover and then you will try again to escape. Next time I will only give you one chance. Think on what you have learned." 

Four days? He paled a bit. He couldn't wait four days! "Wait-!" But the man was gone, even as John tried and failed to scramble to his feet. He let out a small cry as he jostled his wrist. Yeah, if not sprained, it was at least strained.

The lights flickered for a moment before going out leaving John alone in the dark, come leaking out of his ass as he stared blankly at what he was pretty sure was the door.

Fantastic.


	3. Chapter 3

John didn't know how long he sat in the dark. It couldn't have been for long, unless he had fallen asleep. John didn't think he'd fallen asleep but he couldn't be entirely sure. All he knew was that it definitely hadn't been for the full four days Bane had told him. Still when the lights flickered on John couldn't but feel a mix of hope and dread that Bane had perhaps changed his mind about locking him away in the dark for half a week. However it wasn't Bane that walked into the room; instead it was the man who had kidnapped John in the first place. Barsad came in looking only mildly interested in John as he sat up groaning slightly, spitting blood to the side. Guess he'd bitten his cheek at some point... Barsad reached into the small messenger bag he had at his side tossing John a small plastic container of what he was fairly certain was the same salve as the night before. He caught it weakly before using the sheet to scrub the come off him, making a disgusted face, before he applied the salve deftly. Who cared if this man knew how flexible he was, or saw him so vulnerable? He had a feeling even the uncomfortable feeling of being naked would fade eventually.

"Let me disinfect your arm, it would not do for you to lose one of your wings little bird." Barsad said as he squatted down next to John, taking his arm in hand as he rummaged through the bag at his side before dabbing some disinfectant on John's arm. 

"I'm not a bird, stop calling me one." He growled, but his voice was grated, tired... He let the man fix his arm regardless, only grumbling a little more.

"Ah, but you are," Barsad said an almost fond note in his voice as if he were speaking to a child who did not know any better. _Asshole._ "You simply must learn to fly, and Bane shall teach you."

John gave the man a narrowed look. "What, by fucking me so hard I can barely move? Yeah. Real conducive to flying." Okay, so maybe he was being a bit childish, but he fucking hurt, he was being forced to stay here when he had places to be. Sue him.

"Your body will learn and recover," Barsad responded with an uncaring shrug as he pulled out two large bottles of water and some food placing it by John's bedside.

He cast a look down at John's wrist, shaking his head slightly again. "I did tell you not to fight him did I not, little bird?"

"I'll never stop fighting," The grin on John's face was probably slightly manic but he didn't care. "I can't." _I won't._

"There is a difference between fighting battles you can hope to win, and foolish battles," Barsad said inspecting John's arm with a critical gaze. "You will learn that and more. My brother seems to have found you worthy of his attention," Barsad stood slowly, turning his back to John; kicking the generator so the few flickering lights in the room shut down. "Now let us see if you can rise."

"Well, then I guess I'll always be a fool." He said stubbornly. "Worthy? Of what?" John gave him an incredulous look. Somehow, he had a feeling this really wasn't going to go well for him as the lights flickered off again. John had a feeling this time it wasn't going to be for a few hours.

He opened the metal door turning back to John with a wry grin on his face John could barely make out. "The knowledge Bane will pass on," He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

John frowned. "Thought you said it was stupid I always get back up after being hit." These people were fucking confusing. 

"I said it was foolish to fight my brother when you cannot win," Barsad corrected before looking back out of the door at something or someone John couldn't see. "Four days little bird." He stepped out and left John shut inside.

John was left in the darkness; confused and alone. And sore. _Damn it._ "I'd fight him on principal alone." He muttered to himself, spitting towards where he knew the door was. He couldn't see a damn thing. He thought the light would only stay off to let him sleep...

He was wrong.

 

Time passed, he had no idea how much. He ended up curled up on the mattress in a tight ball, shaking slightly, eyes wide as he tried to see something... Anything. He couldn't see a damn thing. He couldn't hear a damn thing other than the sound of his own stressed breathing. His breath hiccuped and panic began to rise inside him. He started thinking about things... Things he didn't want to think about. Remembering things he didn't want to remember.

 

..........

 

"Stop... Don't fucking touch me..." He could feel those hands on him; just like that night. He gasped, the moment he felt a hand that far too large on his cock, shuffling away from it. "GET AWAY!!" He roared, picking up something and throwing it towards the imaginary shadow. There was no light, he rationally knew there could be no shadow... But it moved towards him; loomed over him. "DON'T TOUCH ME!!" He stood then, fists raised to defend himself. He fought the shadow, fists passing through air.

 

..........

 

Fire... Fire...! He remembered choking on the smoke, tasting death for the first time he could remember. He collapsed. "I didn't mean to... It wasn't my fault..." He gripped his hair tightly, pulling on it.

More time passed, and his soreness was gone from him. He tried to distract himself from the growing madness by stretching, exercising... He began to lose himself even more. He didn't know when he was awake and when he was asleep. All there was was the darkness... Surrounding him, choking him.

John hadn't had any warning before the light came on; John had hissed in pain, pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes, blocking out the now painfully bright lights. Was this another dream...? John heard someone enter, and slowly forced his hands away, opening his eyes. His eyes were red, with deep purple marks beneath both of his eyes.

His eyes adjusted, but... He didn't see anything real. He saw a face that wasn't real; couldn't be. The man spoke to him, but his words didn't register. "Fuck you..." He growled, blinking heavily as he raised his fists. "I won't let you touch him again..." He snarled, baring his teeth. "Why? Why did you take him? You don't even care about any of us..." He wavered where he stood...

His food had barely been touched, as had his water. He had forgotten to quench his thirst and quell his hunger while fighting off his own demons. "Why did I take who little one?" The voice was familiar, but it didn't match the face John swore he was seeing.

John felt rage bubble within him. "Jake! Anna, Gary... me! You don't give a shit about any of us! All you do is beat the shit out of us, you fucking psycho!" John snarled, before lunging for the man, aiming right for his fucking face, intent on trying to knee him in the groin right after.

"It was just a fucking plate and you broke his fucking hand!" His voice was furious, his eyes crazed, and his movements unpredictable. John was blocked and parried at every turn, but not hit. It was maddening.

"You will calm yourself," John was thrown back onto the bed and pinned with his wrists above his head. He snarled, snapping and kicking at the man as he tried to free himself. His body, though... His body was weak, exhausted. He tired quickly, and was left with his chest heaving, the fire still bright in his tired eyes.

It was then that the fog seemed to subside, if only partially. He blinked a few times... And the face turned from _that_ monster to this one... Bane. "Little bird..." Bane said his voice calm but commanding. "You seek those that are lost."

He set his jaw. "Stolen." He corrected, his tone clipped, but the wild madness had left him.

"Stolen," Bane said accepting the correction with a nod of his head. The way that word sounded wheezed through Bane's mask made it settle bitterly in his stomach, and reminded him of what he needed to do. Bane released his hold on John's wrists, moving his arms to brace on either side of John; trapping him beneath his body as Bane looked at him with a critical expression. He met that far too intelligent gaze with a determined expression of his own, showing he would never give up. Not on them.

"You have wasted your escape attempt for the day, you let yourself lose your mind and deprived your body," John stilled as the mask brushed his throat, tensing and not breathing for a moment. The man pulled away and Blake let out a relieved sigh, sitting up. He rubbed at his sore wrist, his fingers twitching lightly. He ignored the insult well, knowing the man was right. "Eat and drink, we will talk more then."

He took the food, chewing irritably at a sandwich. One large bottle of water and two sandwiches later, his stomach was stretched to a near painful level. He could normally have eaten four of those sandwiches... And still been good for snacks. He sighed, irritated with himself. "What do I have to do to get out of here?" He was through playing whatever sick fucking game Bane and Barsad had planned, he just wanted to leave.

John was... honestly surprised when Bane threw him clothes. He pulled them on quickly, not minding that they were probably dirty in the slightest. "You have already wasted your escape attempt, now I will have Barsad teach you." John set his jaw, glaring up at the larger man wanting to yell, curse, do something even if it was going to be pointless. But…if he was going to be stuck here, he wouldn't turn down the chance to learn a few things. Maybe they would end up being useful. "You wish to leave to find the stolen children, yes?" Bane asked looking down at John, "Why?"

His jaw went completely taut, his eyes cold as the man pried. "I have my reasons." He wouldn't elaborate, why would he? There was no point in telling Bane anything it wasn't like the bastard was going to give a shit.

Bane chuckled darkly, moving towards John, reaching for the chain and shackle on John's ankle. His chain was unhooked, but John wasn't dumb enough to try and escape again just yet, "And your reasons interest me little bird!" Bane said obviously amused. "Tell me; what would you give to find them?"

"Well, considering all I've already given for them, I think it's obvious I would give anything to find them," He snapped, irritated with the large man. "Too bad I gave it to someone who doesn't know shit." John stood surprised with the ease that he rose to his feet his body only slightly sore.

"You were trying to find information at the party," Bane said, nodding his head in (apparent) understanding. "You did a very poor job of playing whore once your clothes were removed, any other upon finding your secret would have killed you. It was a very poorly thought out plan."

John glared,"Fuck you." He hadn't honestly thought it would get to the point where he would have to fuck anyone. Just be seductive, get them alone... And then trick them into revealing information. Seemed pretty cut-and-dry. "Yeah, I'm a shitty actor, I fucking get it alright?" John crossed his arms over his chest, even fully clothed he hated the way Bane was looking at him, "Listen, I'm pretty sure you know you can fuck whoever the hell you want, so why not just let me go? I have stuff to get back to." First and foremost he had to find a way to find those kids. John didn't want the man to find and hurt someone else, but he was the only one looking for those kids. If anything, after saving the kids, he could track down this man again and--

"Oh little bird," Bane said his laughter a soft mechanical wheeze, "If your body was the only thing of interest, Barsad never would have brought you to me."

He gave the man a confused look. "Why would anyone want a whore besides that?" It made no sense to him, neither of the men made any sense.

"You are young and naive," Bane said clearly amused by John's lack of understanding, "I will have my men assist you in finding the children," Bane said as he moved to open the heavy metal door with ease. His heart leaped into his throat and desperate hope filled his eyes for a moment before he hardened his gaze as the man continued, "In return I ask nothing more than your cooperation."

 _Always a catch._ "My cooperation? What, so you want me to pretend I want your cock or something?" As the man stepped to the side, offering for the man to pass through, confusion flashed across his features. He glanced from the man, to the door, and back. John's arms remained firmly crossed over his chest, there was no way he was moving until he got a proper explanation.

"Your body desires me enough little bird," Bane said dismissing John's first comment completely, "That you fight your own body so much is something you will overcome in time."

Color rose to his cheeks and he glared, half from rage, half from shame. Such a horribly natural combination…one he was getting far too familiar with. "You obviously don't get how I work if you think I'll stop fighting anything. Even myself," John snapped a bitter note in his voice as he turned away from Bane for a moment.

"If that is what you believe," Bane said, seeming unconcerned.

John decided to just drop it for now. "Few questions..." He gave the man a pointed look,"Even if I am stupid enough to think you might find those kids... What's to stop you from submitting them to the same fate? Worse?" He glared, growling between grit teeth at the thought.

"I have no love for those who would prey upon children," Bane said simply, his gaze seemed a tad less sharp, as though he was lost in thoughts or memories. The expression lasted only for a moment and John wondered if he had imagined the entire thing.

John decided the best he could do was hope Bane was being honest, and it seemed like he was. After all what were his other options? "Second... What's really your game here? What do you want from me?"

"I wish to see if you can rise little bird," Bane said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, did either of these guys speak in anything besides riddles? "You will learn and we shall see what you can become."

John stood silent for a moment, just thinking. If he wasn't able to be out there, looking for those kids... Someone needed to. Even if he'd have to submit to this insanity, if those kids were safe... "You want to... What, train me?" He looked at Bane suspiciously, it was insane and made absolutely no sense. Why would Bane want to train someone who wanted nothing to do with him?

"Of a sort," Bane said as his fingers grasped his Kevlar vest looking down at John. "I will not be alone. You would not be able to be a match for me, my other men will show you under Barsad's supervision. You fight like a street urchin, admirable perhaps but ineffective. We will see if you can become more little bird," Bane said a smile in his eyes as he continued, "And you will rise."

John stayed quiet for a long moment as he thought on the man's words, his proposition. The man intended on having him trained in combat? John had a feeling there was more to it; but the faces of all those kids crossed his mind and he slowly closed his eyes, taking a deep, slow breath. "One condition." He knew he had no room to bargain, but he had to try. "When you find them, take them to the orphanage near the bridge, St Swithins. Father Reilly is there and he'll take care of them." He had to give those boys and girls a chance, and if that meant submitting to Bane's madness that was fine. He would figure a way to get the hell out of here.

"It will be done," Bane agreed, seeming surprised by something. Probably that John had given in at all.

John sighed, honestly feeling a bit relieved. He didn't even care about what his own future would hold, so long as those kids would be safe. "If you're honest... Then thank you." He mumbled begrudgingly. He had a gut feeling this man would hold to his word like a vice-grip. He was a crazy asshole, but he seemed to have a sense of honor at least.

Bane only nodded his head in acceptance of John's thanks. "Now come little bird," Bane said gesturing towards the door once more. "Let us see if you will be able to rise."

Blake steeled himself, nodding as he stepped through the door. He blinked a few times, his gaze having to adjust. It seemed fucking bright out here especially after sitting in near darkness for the last four days, "Stop calling me that, you make me sound like a toddler."

"It is what you are Robin," Bane said the same damn smile still visible in his eyes, "There is no insult."

"If I were really a bird, I certainly wouldn't be a caged one." He grumbled bitterly, eyes casting over the scene surveying his surroundings. There were a lot of men, and it looked like they were underground and from the sound of running water he could guess they were in the sewers. John Blake might know Gotham City like the back if his hand, but the sewers? He knew where the entrances were, and that was the extent. If he could find a way out of the sewers, he was home free.

"And that is what I am trying to show you little bird, you will learn what it truly is to be free," Bane said looking back at John for a moment dark eyes fixed on the smaller man.

"Yeah, not ever going to like being called little. Got tired of that shit when I was a kid." John knew he wasn't physically intimidating in the slightest. He had a baby face, on top of that his build was lean even for a man but he had kept himself in decent shape. Compared to Bane he supposed he was 'little' but really who the hell wasn't?

The man spoke another language to one of the men... John had no idea what language it was, he barely even knew enough Spanish to hold a conversation, much less other languages. "They will begin the search." Bane said turning back to John who had just turned to face him, eyeing the men with the guns Bane had just spoken to. The guns the men held were not standard police issue, automatic weapons and submachine guns to find kids? It made him nervous.

He prayed the kids wouldn't end up shot, but that was all he could do. "Barsad," John blinked as Bane greeted the slighter man, noticing Barsad for the first time as he stepped out of the shadows, to John's credit he managed to fight the urge to jump in surprise. He just focused very intently on Barsad remembering Bane said he wouldn't really take place in his training. "We begin now."

"Try to strike me, I will tend to any wounds I inflict," Barsad said as he propped his assault rifle on a nearby pillar. He was far smaller than Bane, but still of a larger build than John. There appeared to be a small smile playing at Barsad's lips that made John a bit nervous. Still he nodded towards Barsad locking eyes with him as he shifted on his feet.

"Barsad must see what you know before you can be taught to improve," Bane said leaning against another pillar watching the two men.

He looked the man over, not noticing any injuries or any obvious weak points. He'd have to test the waters, see what he could learn about the man. So, he recklessly charged at the man, intent on just learning this time. Blake swung a wild punch, hoping to follow up with a shot to his kidneys and then a stomp to his foot and a shoulder to his gut...

Not a single goddamn hit landed. However; he'd learned the man was fast, and good at dodging. Barsad sidestepped with ease, grabbing John's injured arm, pressing his fingers firmly into the crevice of his elbow and forearm pressing the point it actually hurt. He let out a gasp of pain as the man pushed into the flesh of his injured arm, a spot that sent a shock of pain through his whole arm, before he let out a pathetic 'oof' as he was struck in the gut, the air wheezing out of him a bit as he tried not to revisit the food he'd just eaten.

"Pressure points are useful to distract an opponent," Barsad said calmly his eyes darting towards Bane who nodded in approval. "Though they do not work on everyone."

"I don't know shit about pressure points." He admitted breathlessly trying to catch his breath and not throw up.

"You must look for openings, try again," Barsad said turning his back to John. A small crowd of men had gathered; curious to watch the stranger attempt to attack Barsad.

John laughed a bit, a spark in his gaze. "Who said that's not what I was doing?" The man had speed and experience on him…probably (ok definitely) strength too. However, he'd picked up a slight hitch in the man's right shoulder, most likely from the kick of shooting rifles often. And so, his next move, he went to stomp on the man's kneecap, twisting to jab his fingers into the soft flesh of the man's shoulder.

His arms was grabbed and he was yanked closer to Barsad. John was flipped over the man and he landed on the ground hard. He felt the air rush out of him and he choked, gasping as he tried to force air back into his lungs. He felt his eyes wet as he pulled back his lips, unable to growl or curse while he struggled to get his lungs to accept air.

"You are small, you must be efficient and careful with your attacks," Barsad said as he stepped away from John. "Your movements are predictable and you linger too long when you strike."

He was pulled to his feet and John wheezed, refusing to lean against the man, steadying himself so he wouldn't fall. John's breathing was still ragged and uneven, but for having the wind knocked out of him, he was fairing pretty well he thought. "Watch," Bane ordered. He quirked an eyebrow, but watched as Bane nodded to one of his other men a large blonde slightly smaller than Bane himself. The man nodded in turn disappearing into the shadows of the sewers.

Barsad took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment and then without warning (from what John could see) his eyes snapped open and he moved quickly, raising a hand and striking his would-be attacker sharply in the neck before moving out of the way of the crumbling man. Barsad moved behind him, wrapping an arm around the large mans neck, squeezing tightly until the man lightly tapped on Barsad's arm; signaling his submission.

His eyes widened in fascination, locked on the sight. "You're-" He coughed, his voice a bit rugged. "pretty good." He admitted, amusement flickering in his eyes. "Alright." He nodded. "You ready to teach me, or you wanna kick me around some more?" He smirked, honestly excited for the training.

Chalk it up to him being locked in a silent dark room for four days, but it was nice to be active in a not I'm-getting-fucked kind of way.

Barsad let out a small laugh as he patted the large man on his back in thanks. The man seemed nonplussed over the rough treatment, and they honestly looked almost like brothers in that moment before Barsad returned to their side. _Interesting..._

"First let me check for a concussion," Barsad said as he took Blake's face in his hands inspecting his eyes carefully. "Thick skull," Barsad said with a short half-amused laugh before taking a step back.

John actually grinned at that. "Never heard that before." He mused sarcastically. He'd once fallen two stories out a window and only gotten a goose egg and a sprained wrist to show for it.

John nodded curtly, getting back to business, focus in his eyes once more. He raised his fists like a boxer might, guard your face echoed in his head, before he jabbed a few times, swinging a round punch one time, all hitting the air rather than aiming for Barsad this time. It was easy enough to picture a thug in front of him. He kept punching even ducking for an undercut once. The other men spoke in some foreign tongue around him, and their disapproval was clear. John ignored the critiques, deciding to only listen to Barsad.

"You must protect all of your body," Barsad began, walking around John, using his booted foot to adjust his stance. "Your body positioning is shit. This way it is harder to throw you off balance." Barsad emphasized his point by delivering a firm punch to his gut.

John was hit and grunted a bit, but did not fall. He blinked, flexing the muscles of his legs and feet to try and memorize his stance. He nodded slowly, grunting as he suppressed another cough. "See?" He asked as he stepped away, before continuing his lecture. "You do not always have to hit hard, it will waste your energy. Direct hits, choose your mark carefully." He grit his teeth a bit, resisting the urge to strike out as his neck was less than gently grabbed, his hands twitching, flexing to stop himself as he listened to the man's words intently. "A strike here or to the Adam's apple." Barsad stepped aside, "you were right to go for the knees but you must be quicker."

He was released, but gasped as he barely caught himself as his knee buckled from a small, quick tap. He didn't fall, but got damn close. He stood straight, nodding. "Right, point taken. Move faster, aim for weak spots." Neck, Adam's apple, back of the knee... "I can run pretty fast, but how the hell am I supposed to hit fast?" It wasn't meant harshly, and his curious eyes punctuated that point.

"Practice," Barsad said a blank and almost bored expression on his face. John swore he heard a low sound of amusement from the darkness (probably Bane) and Barsad gestured for one of the gathered men to approach. He was young; not much older than Blake. "This is Alexi," Barsad introduced them. "He is the slowest of us, when you can land a blow on him you may move on."

John frowned, feeling a bit insulted as he was pitted against the slowest of them. "Do not strike back, only block," Bane ordered his low voice still somehow managing to fill the large chamber. Alexi nodded and shifted his stance and grinned at John, showing crooked teeth.

"Only try to punch, we will try blocking and kicking another time," Barsad added as he moved to stand by Bane.

He got into the stance the man had shown him, just to practice it some more. He looked over it, and it looked correct to him, so when he looked up... There was fire in his eyes, boring fearlessly into the man's. _Fast, fast, remember... That's what this is, not power, speed..._ Keeping that in mind, he swung again and again, never lingering, trying to find weakness in the man, then hit it.

Alexi blocked everything with practiced ease. "You are swinging too wide, wasting energy," Barsad barked out. John took the criticism without complaint or hesitation, he listened to it; learned. Sweat slipped down his brow, stinging his eyes.

The man pulled away, and John went to follow out of instinct, barely stopping. "Enough," Bane said his low voice carrying through out the room. John was huffing slightly not realizing how heavy his breathing had become, "Return to your duties." He ordered to the men who had stopped to watch. John wiped the sweat away with the back of his sleeve, looking back at Bane. He was tired, but he could still fight... Still wanted to. "You will practice more later," Bane said looking over at Barsad. "Tomorrow you will teach him to block."

Blocking. Blocking would be a good thing to learn, but he had a feeling he would end up bruised and battered... Maybe it would be good to rest. He swallowed, his mouth and throat, far too dry. "Come," Bane ordered; gesturing back towards the room John had been kept in. He turned to Barsad switching to some foreign language John didn't know. Barsad nodded and picked up the assault rifle he had left behind.

"Until tomorrow little bird," Barsad said, turning to leave.

"Robin," He called after Barsad, correcting him. "And I look forward to it." He grinned a mad-cap grin. Better than laying in bed all day. But... As soon as he headed towards the room, he felt his exhaustion come across him in waves. He actually yawned, much as he tried to stop it. Bane reached out and took John's arm in hand his grip gentle but firm as he lead John back into the room.

"Lay down," Bane ordered calmly as he shut the door behind him. John didn't lay down, but he did sit. He scowled at the chain, but didn't really fight it as Bane locked it back in place around his ankle. There was really no point, and he was tired. "For one who has no training you did well," Bane praised watching John with careful dark eyes. "Barsad is a good teacher."

He scoffed a laugh, pushing his sweaty locks back. "I got my ass kicked." He grumbled a bit, but he was still pleased. "Yeah, other than him calling me a little bird, I think I could get along with him." He mused. He rolled his sore wrist, and it gave a satisfying pop, relieving some of the pressure.

"And you will be beaten many other times before you will be able to match even Alexi," Bane said as he looked over at John. "It is no insult. He may not be the fastest among us but he is a master compared to most."

"Been beaten enough in my past. Doesn't really phase me for long." He shrugged, already over what little embarrassment he had felt.

Bane reached forward and grabbed John's sore wrist. John tried to pull his wrist away from the man, growling slightly, but when that thumb pressed in just right, his protests stopped. He sighed a bit in relief, unable to help himself, how the hell did that feel so good? "You leave yourself open on your left side when you attack, you forget that your whole body is your weapon."

He listened to Bane's words, taking them seriously. "I didn't notice I left myself open," He admitted. "I'll work on it." His wrist was already feeling a lot better, and his strained tendons began to relax finally.

"We are all small and helpless at one phase in our lives, with time you will rise," Bane said, there was a long moment of silence before Bane spoke up once more. "The name suits you." Bane said his expression darkening slightly as he looked at the smaller man.

He rolled his eyes. "Little bird..." He sneered a bit. "Gotta say, I prefer the other nickname I had growing up." He had a humorless grin on.

He lightly pushed Robin's back to lay on the bed. He slid his hand up John's shirt. "And what is that little bird?" Bane asked as he leaned in, his mask grazing lightly over John's throat, a slight growl leaving him. He really did not like the way Bane was touching him but how the hell was he going to stop him?

John glared at Bane letting out a small sound of protest not falling back into the mattress before he was forced. The hand on his belly was large and unyielding. The mask grazed his throat and he resisted the urge to punch the man. "Are you going to lock me in the dark once you're through, again?"

"No," Bane said calmly as his fingers nudged the shirt up over John's head. "You have recovered and done well today, it will not harm your body if I were to take you." The shirt was pulled off of him and John growled, "tell me what they called you as a child."

He pushed at the man trying to get Bane to move but it was like trying to move a mountain, "I had a few. Some were given to me by people I hate... Scrapper, crazy bastard, feisty idiot, hot head," the last one had been a particularly popular one in his time on the force, "But there was one. One that I didn't mind so much."

He remembered it well... His brothers and the priest in the boy's school called him it whenever he came home bloody and bruised, being carried by whatever kid he'd taken a beating to protect. "Bit outdated now... Haven't been called it since I was a kid. Boy Wonder." He smirked a bit, remembering the way his little brothers and sisters would tease him and praise him all in the same breath.

Bane let out a low laugh at the nickname before his large hands continued to explore John's body despite his protests, "You will be sore tomorrow regardless, it would be unwise to fight me little bird. And have I not given you pleasure?" He asked a curious note to the mechanized voice.

"None that I wanted." He snarled in response. "Every time you touch me I wanna fucking puke. So yeah, I'm not a whore. I don't want to fuck dudes." But he knew it would be fruitless to really fight. He would only end up injuring himself, and maybe miss out on a training session; a chance to learn how to fight and how to escape.

So he sighed his stomach turning as he spoke, "But you're just gonna take me anyway. So just get off and then get out. I don't want your hands on me any longer than they need to be." His words were vicious, biting. But he didn't want this; he wouldn't pretend he did.

"Your body responds well enough, and if I were to take you just to 'get off' it would do far more damage to you," Bane said, John almost shuddered at that, his eyes going a bit wide. Okay, maybe he didn't think that one through so well. The pointed look Bane was giving him wasn't helping, so John looked away, glaring in irritation at the wall, "if I thought you nothing more than a whore I would keep you bound to my bed until I had my fill, I would keep you spread open for my use whenever I desired."

John felt a chill go through him at those words, the thought of being chained to Bane's bed for even longer? And being 'spread open'? No fucking thank you, "Uh… I really don't get you." He admitted, looking lost. The mask scraping down his chest and the way those monstrous hands slid his pants down was very distracting. "If I'm not a whore, why are you fucking me then?" This was all completely lost on him. "If you're fucking me, why train me to fight?" He seemed to be irritated. "I don't get you." _In the slightest_ , his mind added.

"You are mine," Bane said calmly as he tossed the pants to the side with ease. "I enjoy your body and it responds well to me. I will have you trained to fight because I see your potential little bird, and I wish to see how far you can rise," Bane said as he moved away to remove his kevlar vest and the thin black T-shirt beneath it. He shifted, kicking off his combat boots before looking back at John. "Spread your legs." He ordered calmly.

John glared at the man, his anger back as the man spoke. "I don't belong to anyone." His voice was a growl now, his fingers clutching into fists at his side. "You can beat me, break my body and rape me as much as you want, but you will never own me." He refused to move now.

Less than two minutes ago, he would have been willing to suffer through without a fight, but the man had crossed a line. John would even care if he got hurt, he was furious and it shone in his eyes.

"It is not meant as an insult," Bane said, looking mildly amused by John's rage. "Where I am from, one who could not fight was prey for whoever was strong enough to take them. I was still a child when I killed my first man." Bane offered, obviously meaning it as an explanation. It still didn't make any sense to John, what kind of fucking place was it necessary for a kid to become a murderer? "You are not strong enough to fight and care for yourself, I will teach you how to do both. In doing so you are mine to keep safe."

John blinked, momentarily stunned. What the hell kind of place was that? But there was something else. "So... You're what? My protector...?" His words were hesitant, unsure. "I come from a lot of different places, so the only thing I know is when you get knocked down, you get up swinging, no matter how much bigger and badder the guy is."

Still, he wasn't so sure right now, as he looked at Bane with confused eyes.

"Yes," Bane said nodding his head, seeming pleased. "Barsad and I will teach you to be able to defend yourself, but to be successful you will have to unlearn what you were taught." Bane slid his hand up John's thigh looking at him with heavy eyes.

"Wasn't really ever taught. Just did what needed to be done when it was necessary..." He mumbled thoughtfully. This was a lot to process... Bane had obviously led an odd life, and therefor was ruled by different rules.

"You would hurt yourself if you were to fight me, it would take time away from your training," Bane said as he moved John's thighs apart. "It is best if you forgo thinking for now and let your body take over."

He jolted a bit at the touch, his thighs being spread. "Wait-" He hadn't had his hands cuffed yet, so they both landed on top of Bane's larger hands, stopping their progress. "What about- what about when I can defend myself? What then?"

"Little bird," Bane said a soft laugh in his voice as he pulled his hands away from John's, instead searching for something hidden in the sheets. John swallowed thickly at the sight of the bottle of lube. He uncapped the bottle with ease, coating his fingers. "It is unlikely even with years of training that you would be able to best me."

John's eyes narrowed. "I might surprise you." John had a goal then; learn as much as possible... And beat Bane. Beat the beast of a man and get the hell out of here. He had something to work towards, then.

"You may very well, but it is best to lower your initial goals," Bane said. "Now, relax," He ordered leaning in. The mask brushed his throat and his heart skipped a beat. He would just have to put up with this bullshit until then.

 _Great._ John hissed as a finger pushed inside of him, squirming ever so slightly. "Nng... Why the fuck do you even want me like this?" It made no goddamn sense, and maybe if he could make the man think about it, he'd realize how stupid he was being and find himself either a better looking dude or a brave woman.

"You are stunning," Bane said, sounding surprised that John did not understand. "Who would not want you?"

John stilled completely at those words, eyes a bit wide with surprise. This man had no reason to lie, no reason to flatter him... He couldn't even think of what to say as the second finger pushed in, stretching him. No one had ever called him stunning. Or handsome, for that matter. So before Bane even touched his prostate he was red up to his ears.

John gasped as his prostate was brushed, arching slightly. He turned his face away, but even his goddamn neck was flushed. Bane chuckled lightly. "I always like to have a long-term goal in mind." He needed to distract himself, so he'd focus on the other part of their conversation. The man's compliment had completely thrown him off balance.

"A very long-term one," Bane said, sounding far too amused.

A third finger was pushed in and John was squirming incessantly, breath shaking and his cock already hard and laying against his belly. "Sh... Shut up. I'll get you when you least expect it..." He growled, though in a distracted way... A very distracted way.

"You are welcome to try little bird, though I suggest you wait and learn before you try," Bane mused in response. _No fucking duh, asshole._ John thought bitterly. John gasped as those fingers left him, only to let out a ragged moan as those same fingers curled around his neglected cock and started stroking him. He wanted the man to stop, just get himself over with and not make John have to actually enjoy this. He could only halfheartedly try and push the man's hand away.

"It will be easier for you if you are on top," Bane said calmly as he began to pour lubrication over his erection. "The choice is yours." John's eyes went wide, and he was about to tell the man to fuck off, but...

He remembered just how painful the last time had been. Remembered the horrible ache... He really didn't want to deal with unnecessary soreness while he got the snot kicked out of him. He paused a moment, an inner battle being fought... But really, his pride could be patched up later. His ass would take more time.

So, with a red face and a heavy heart, he sat up, pushing at Bane's shoulder as he moved to straddle him. His face was tense, full of a self-deprecation it was almost physically painful. "There is no need to be embarrassed," Bane said calmly as he continued stroking John. "You may set the pace this way."

John gasped as his ass was grabbed, his cock giving an appreciative twitch that belied the way he glared at Bane. "I'm not embarrassed." He snapped. "That said, if you tell anyone about this I will start doing my damnedest to make this the most boring sex you've ever had." Which he could do, he realized. From a young age, John had this... Ability to just shut out everything and play a corpse. Waking coma... The only problem was sometimes it was hard to get out of.

Still. John took in a deep breath, steadying himself and his racing mind as he started to seat himself on the man. He gasped as the head pushed inside, having almost forgotten just how much this part sucked.

"Little bird," Bane said; an amused note in his voice. "You are quite strange." He took a deep, almost wheezing breath as John slowly worked to lower himself down. Bane bowed his head forward pressing against John's throat. He continued stroking him, while his other hand moved up from John's ass; rubbing small circles on his lower back in an almost soothing manner.

"Nng," John made a choked sound as he was stroked, trying to focus on what he was doing. "S-stop, I can't..." He groaned a bit. "I need to focus..." He needed to focus on not tensing up and taking more of the man in without hurting himself. He raised one hand to brace himself on Bane's broad shoulder unthinkingly, his other trying to shoo the hand on his cock away. The hand rubbing small circles on his lower back could stay though; it was actually a bit soothing.

"Stop thinking," Bane ordered as he kept his hand on Blake's cock; ignoring his attempts to move his hand away, "relax your body knows what it desires." Bane's free hand moved to John's lower back rubbing it soothingly.

The hand continued to stay on his cock and John was close to growling. "My body is stupid." He snapped back. He swallowed thickly as the masked brushed his throat and he took more of the man in. Why did he always do that? Why did he always touch his mask to John's throat? He shuddered as he thought of a lion pinning a lioness and rutting against her.

John closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he forced himself to relax. He tried following Bane's advice, to listen to his body John rolled his hips a bit, and much to his relief-

It worked. He took in even more of the man, and now he was close to being seated. Sweat beaded his brow and his body shook slightly from the strain. "Very good," A groan was torn from John as the man growled in a strange animal sort of way, a note of praise in his voice. Giving up, his other hand settled on Bane's chest, right over a cluster of scars. John didn't notice. John didn't care.

He rolled his hips one more time and finally- FINALLY- the monster cock was in him fully. He let out a pained groan, his head falling to one of Bane's shoulders as his body trembled, his ass twitching. "Just-" He groaned. "Gimme a sec..." He breathed tightly, sweat sliding off his brow.

John didn't even think about how he looked right now; cock in his ass, shaking with one hand on the man's chest, one hand on his shoulder and his forehead pressed against one broad, taut shoulder. "Take the time you need," Bane said, his voice full of patience that belied the rock hard cock inside John.

It took some time, and he did adjust some... But John had to accept there would be pain regardless. And so; he began to move. First, he just lifted his hips an inch or so, before seating... and no, that fucking hurt. Then he remembered what he had done earlier... So he tried it. He rolled his hips, and gasped in surprise.

Almost no pain... Discomfort, yes... But the small amount of pain was manageable. And so he set his jaw, raising his head again leaving only the hand on Bane's shoulder there as he rolled his hips... Again. And again... And again until he had set a bearable pace, eyes closed in concentration. He was still exhausted and weak limbed, so this was really difficult to keep up without faltering.

"Open your eyes," Bane ordered softly. John had a hard time forcing his eyes to open. The slow strokes were maddening and John's legs nearly buckled under him. "Would you like my assistance?" He asked calmly.

He glared, looking away. He wasn't going to fucking ask. He rolled his hips, his legs shaking slightly. "Nng..." Was all he said on the matter; completely non-committal. Which, really... Anything other than a firm; "Fuck you dickweed" from John should be considered consent at that point.

John glared as Bane let out a soft laugh, before the man raised his hips and- "Oh-" John moaned then, arching slightly. How the man found his prostate on his first try, John would never know. "Oh FUCK...!" John rolled his hips faster, exhaustion dutifully ignored. John didn't even notice how his grip tightened on the man's shoulders, or how his nails had started to bite in ever so slightly.

The low growl that left Bane nearly made John shudder... The man's voice through the mask was fucking scary when he did things like growl. Bane kept moving with him and soon John's whole face was flushed, his breath panting and John really hated how he couldn't deny how aroused he was. Maybe it was this small bit of control... Maybe it was his exhaustion; but he didn't feel like fighting it right now.

John gasped, his hips bucking as his ass was grabbed and his whole body tensed like a coil for just a moment, his back straightening and his head thrown back ever so slightly as a ragged moan was pulled from him.

"So lovely when you sing little bird," Bane purred deeply.

"Sh-shut up..." He growled, blushing furiously before his growl turned into another moan. The man began speaking other languages, and John decided he preferred not knowing a damn thing the man was saying. The hand on his cock never ceased, and it wasn't long before John was shuddering, tightening like a vice around the man.

He was going to come, goddamn it all...! Furious with himself and delusional from exhaustion and pleasure, he clawed down the man's shoulder as he fell off his edge, choking on his orgasm. "Ahhhhh FUCK!!" And with that, he came, bucking his hips into that hand.

John gasped as he was pushed back into the mattress, but he was still coming down from his orgasm. The man came hard and hot, deep inside him. John groaned loudly, face flushed scarlet. He could already feel soreness creep into him as he finally came down from his orgasm, his muscles twitching a bit.

The mask brushed his throat and chest and he shuddered under the man. His skin felt super sensitive right now. John hissed a bit as the man pulled out, gritting his teeth. Yup, he was gonna be sore in the morning. Bane moved to sit on the edge of the bed... Probably already getting dressed to leave. John didn't care. "Rest," The massive man ordered calmly. He lay there, panting, trying to catch his breath. He blinked slowly, and he felt just how tired he was.

The man's breathing sounded more ragged than usual beneath the mask. "What is it for?" He didn't bother specifying, Bane would know that he was referring to the mask.

"For pain." He said simply as he stood up reaching down to pull on the combat pants he normally wore. _Pain...?_ Well, he guessed it made sense the man would have pain issues, what with all those scars. "You should rest little bird, you have much to learn in the morning," Bane said as he continued redressing calmly.

He was still curious, but now... He was so tired he couldn't even wait until the man had left before he fell asleep, curled up on his side. He was just so fucking tired... He didn't even dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What John went through is not 'true' sensory deprivation. Sensory deprivation can cause hallucinations among other things and is considered a cruel and unusual punishment by many.
> 
> Thanks for all the support! It's greatly appreciated, and very encouraging~


	4. Chapter 4

John slept like a fucking rock; he didn't even move. He was still snoring lightly after nearly 11 hours had passed, until a chill went over his naked form. He mumbled, still asleep, groping with sleep-weak hands for something to cover him. He didn't dream; too exhausted, but colors and nonspecific emotions filled his mind as he slept.

Broken and incomplete thoughts filling his head, John didn't even slightly stir as the door was opened with a thud. John heard someone speak, but the words seemed muddled in his sleepy mind, but he began to stir nonetheless. He blinked slowly, his gaze clearing, settling on Bane. "Ah, fuck..." He groaned, rubbing his face as if to force his exhaustion away. John didn't want the man to see him sleeping. So, with a huff, he sat up, the sheet pooling in his lap.

He yawned a bit, unable to stop himself. He hadn't heard a word the man had said but for some reason Bane appeared to be laughing quietly at him. Bane walked over slowly, squatting down next to John; an amused expression on his face. "Officer John Blake," He greeted and John's eyes immediately flew wide; his jaw slackening and his breath hitching. How had he found out?

The man grabbed his chin and John screwed up his face, bracing for the man to snap his jaw. "Such secrets you kept, little bird." Bane traced a finger over John's lower lip. John's heart was thudding in his chest before Bane pulled his hand away. "It is fortunate that Barsad did not realize this. He would have killed you."

John looked at him with wide, confused eyes. His jaw clenched and he steeled himself; his eyes darkening. "So, is it going to be you, then? To kill me?" His voice was cold.

Bane laughed and John tensed further, glaring at the man. "No my little bird; I will not kill you," Bane said amusement still clear in his voice. "Nor will Barsad."

He blinked owlishly at Bane, momentarily stunned, "You... You're not gonna kill me...?" This man was making less and less sense every time he talked to him. 

"Tell me little bird, did you join to help others? Did you think that you could save this decaying city?" Bane asked though he looked like he didn't really expect an answer.

John puffed up bit at the implications of Bane's question. "I joined because I got sick of seeing the little guys get trampled. Figured I could do more with a badge than wandering around trying to knock skulls in." And usually getting his own ass handed to him instead.

"You are young, Robin. You will learn, and then you will rise." Bane stood slowly moving away from him. "Eat and dress little bird. You have had more than enough rest."

"You really don't make any sense, you know that?" John stated, standing and gathering his clothes. His body ached, but not as badly as before; this he could ignore this. He dressed before turning to the food. It was nothing fancy, but he'd had worse. He spooned watery porridge into his mouth, not even cringing at the bland taste.

"A system as corrupt as the one in this city is useless." Bane said simply as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

"It needs work, yeah." He wouldn't lie, the red tape had fucked him and countless people over time and time again. He shrugged. "I'm not one for bureaucracy." He was actually complete shit with it. He had begun thinking about becoming a private detective instead of being in the force before getting stuck here.

"My reasoning will become more clear to you in the future as you learn," Bane replied easily, seeming pleased with something.

He finished eating quickly, wanting to get to the day. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before standing. "Cool, more to look forward to." He joked, stretching his arms over his head, his shoulders and back popping loudly as he worked his muscles out.

"The children were found. Barsad returned them to the orphanage." Bane said suddenly.

John's eyes lit up, joy and relief in them for a moment. "Are they okay? Were they hurt?" He sighed, relief making his eyes sparkle. "He'll take care of them... He'll make sure they're safe." He pushed his hand through his hair. He really needed a shower.

"The men who held them are dead." His small smile fell. His expression was torn; he had to look away as his jaw clenched slightly. Even as an angry kid John had always had a strong sense of justice, of right and wrong. The men who had taken the kids deserved to be punished; that was true, but by law not by Bane. Yet there was a part of John, a small whispering part that knew what fate had been intended for those kids and he could not even bring himself to be that angry.

"Thank you... For the kids." He sighed, finally looking back over towards Bane. "For saving them." _When I couldn't._ John had no way of knowing if what Bane said was true or not. For all John knew he'd sent his men out for some fucking ice cream and was lying to John.

But John believed him... He had to. 

Bane opened the door, pausing as he heard John's thanks. "You are welcome little bird," Bane said. "There were plans for them to be sold, but they were not hurt in anyway that will not heal," Bane explained further. John was a bit relieved, but still sickened with the thought of those poor children being sold. "Death is necessary to purify the world. You must set aside your moral hangings and understand that killing is necessary." He added after a moment; obviously having noticed John's silence. 

He glared a bit. "You know my name now. Blake." He stood, following after Bane. He shook his head. "Death happens, but I don't like it. I think death is the worst thing. Change is possible... I don't really think there is anyone purely evil." Though the Joker got damn close. "I like to think the good in people can be brought out; no matter how much shit surrounds it." Even himself; with his shit life, had managed to not turn out so bad. Honestly...? It had been Batman. Batman inspired him to hold true to himself; to never give up, or give in.

"You are still my little bird, that changes nothing," Bane said simply; looking amused. John seriously didn't like that nickname. But considering he could have very well been killed for his job right then, he decided to let it go for now. 

They stepped into an area where only Barsad and some other man happened to be. They both stood as Bane walked in. Bane spoke to the stranger in a language John didn't know(though it sounded Russian to him) before turning to him. "I require Barsad for now, Alexi will teach you." Bane said as he moved away.

He caught sight of Barsad, who seemed to glare at him a bit. He swallowed, but didn't shrivel away. Yeah, he was a cop. Big fucking deal. John watched them go, and looked curiously at the things set up on the table... It looked like med stuff. He didn't comment, but his gaze did flicker over to them on occasion.

Alexi and him got to work, and John ended up taking a few good hits, surprised he wasn't really getting hurt. The way Alexi was teaching him to block was smooth; almost elegant. Not at all static like he'd learned how to from the older kids at Swithin's. It was a difficult thing to unlearn. He fought and fought, and surprised himself as he felt himself getting better, or perhaps just more exhausted. Still, Alexi seemed to be holding back less looking pleased with the way John was blocking him.

John glanced over quickly before ducking to avoid a punch and his eyes widened.

Barsad was removing Bane's mask. 

The mask that helped with his pain, and in that brief glance, he'd caught the way the man gripped the table; knuckles white, the metal of the table bending slightly under the sheer pressure he was able to grip it with. When he heard the mask be pulled away, he stole another glance.

He started a bit; surprised by the scars on his face. He really shouldn't have been. He blocked another hit, but he kept glancing over. The man was in terrible pain, his eyes dark with it and every muscle tensed as Barsad worked quickly. The mask was started to be put back on... and John finally paid for his lack of complete attention.

A fist connected with his face so hard he was actually thrown back. He didn't feel it at first; even as his mouth flooded with blood. John numbly thought that it was probably a mix of adrenaline and shock before he groaned, rolling onto his side, blood dripping fast out from between his lips and from his nose. He felt dizzy; like his face had been crushed.

He hadn't been hit that hard in the face before... Not even when he was a punk kid on the streets. At least, not that he could remember. Too many hits like that would cause a guy to lose brain cells.

"My orders, Alexi," A voice low and menacing but clear rumbled to the side of John. "Were not to harm in." John was dazed, but when he heard Bane's voice his head lifted, eyes locking on the man who Bane was currently lifting as though he were a toy even as he sputtered out frantic apologies (or so John guessed, he didn't know what language he was speaking). "He is mine, you may spar but you will not cause damage." Bane growled and Alexi nodded earnestly as did his other men who had apparently gathered while John had been busy sparring.

He forgot to be angry about being called a possession; far too caught up. "D-don't-" He sputtered, coughing as blood slid down his throat. He spit blood out, wiping his face. Bane threw the man with an ease that scared him.

He turned back to John then. "And you should pay more attention," Bane said softly nodding towards Barsad.

He tried scrambling to his feet, before wavering, nearly falling over. "Fuck..." He walked over to the man, holding his hand out. "You okay?" He raised his gaze, glaring at Bane... Or near him at least; he too dizzy to really lock his gaze. "It was my fucking fault." He growled, wiping his bloody face with the back of his hand, hissing at the pain. He looked back at the man. "Sorry Alexi, I'll pay attention next time." However he tried to sound serious; his words were slurring and sputtered, blood still dripping onto the ground. He was wavering dangerously; completely knocked for a loop.

He had a madcap grin curl the mostly uninjured part of his face. "Good fuckin' hit though." And with that, he finally stumbled. John blinked, unsure of exactly how he'd ended up on the ground. Barsad hissed something in another language; sounding annoyed.

Alexi had moved to his knees, his head lowered in deference only giving John a nod of acknowledgement at his apology before speaking to Bane. "I am sorry brother," Alexi apologized in accented English. "My mistake will not happen again." 

John was lifted and the movement made his head spin so badly he felt like he might actually pass out. He leaned heavily on the man, his head lolling as he struggled just to get it to stop spinning and his gut to stop twisting. He spit more blood out, the metallic taste making him a bit queasy. More than a bit.

"Sit," Barsad ordered placing him on the chair as he went through his medic bag again. "You must be aware of your surroundings little bird, you are only fortunate he was pulling his punches."

"Yup, my bad. Totally my bad." He wavered where he sat, struggling to keep conscious as blood poured down his face. Had he also hit his head when he fell? Maybe. He definitely had a concussion though. "Lesson learned."

"You have a concussion," Barsad said calmly; looking at John's eyes carefully for a moment before he started moving around. John wasn't sure where he'd gotten it, but when Barsad returned he held some gauze, a cold pack, and other shit John was too out of it to recognize. 

"Yup." He agreed, nodding and than instantly regretting it. "Ouch. Don't let me do that." He grinned slightly, his teeth a bit pink with blood. He hissed as the cloth touched his face, cringing away from it at first.

"You know about the mask," Barsad asked almost conversationally as he tossed the blood coated gauze to the side. He inspected a large cut on Robin's cheek.

"Not much... He said it helps with pain." The man tapped gauze to his face, and that confused John for a moment... But he let it go. "Ow, fuck!" He cursed loudly as he pressed cold pack to John's face. "That's fucking cold."

"Helps?" Barsad asked laughing bitterly. "It puts it below his threshold but that is all."

John looked confused at the bitter laughter. The man was always in pain then? How did he keep going, keep fighting and never show his weakness? But... There was a more pressing thought in his throbbing head. "What happened to him? How did he get so hurt?" There was a note of almost concern in his voice that he wished wasn't there.

The man seemed confused, on edge... But John really wasn't processing it. He just waited... And by time the man began, he'd almost forgotten what he'd asked in the first place. "My brother," Barsad began choosing his words very carefully. "Has always been a protector." 

Ah, the protector bit again. "What do you mean? What did he protect? From what?" He seemed to grow a bit frustrated, his head throbbing painfully. He lifted his hand to hold the cold pack to it by himself, still looking at Barsad with intent eyes.

"Something pure and innocent, lost in the darkest pit of hell," Barsad said. "You will be unable to train for the rest of the day."

John considered those words. He seemed lost in his own thoughts. Which... Really, it was hard to think at all at this point. He wanted to lay down and sleep this dizzy shit away. "He doesn't make any sense to me..." He groaned a bit, nodding. "Prolly smart. I feel like I might revisit my porridge from this morning."

He spit more blood out of his mouth. "I think I might've chipped a tooth..." He mused, poking around his mouth with his tongue.

Barsad laughed softly at that comment, lightly opening John's mouth. "No you haven't. But you did scrape your cheek with your teeth." Barsad said as Bane opened the door stepping inside. John closed his mouth, looking over at Bane with bleary eyes. "He has a concussion, he will need to be kept awake." Barsad said as Bane looked over John carefully. "I will go tend to Alexi." Bane nodded in agreement as Barsad left grabbing his bag as he left shutting the door behind him. 

"Hey," He greeted, wavering in his spot a bit. "My head hurts." He agreed with Barsad's review slowly, sounding slurred. "See ya," He waved with the hand not pressing the cold pack to his cheek.

"It was foolish of you to drop your guard little bird," Bane admonished.

He couldn't feel half his face beyond a dull throbbing now. "I know, shit," He sighed, getting annoyed. How many times would he have to hear this? "Can't help it, I wanted to see."

"Why?" Bane asked curiously as he squatted down by John, head tilted inquisitively to the side.

"Cause I wanted to see your face." He said it like it should be the most obvious thing in the world. "For all I know, you coulda had fangs under there. Or something." He grinned a bit, before flinching as it pulled at his face.

"It is a face as any other," Bane said, still looking perplexed by John.

"Not like any other, but yeah." He shrugged. "You look kinda..." He was loopy as fuck, so he giggled a bit now. "Kinda like a big scary bulldog with the mask on. But with it off..." He wavered a bit, blinking slowly. "You're kinda-" He barely caught himself in time before he said something royally stupid.

"Kind of what?" Bane prompted clearly amused by John's comparisson.

He was meant to say; _"No way I'm gonna say it; I like my windpipe where it is, thank you very much,"_ but instead... "Handsome." He blurted out, before he could stop himself. "Uh... I mean..." He blushed so bad a little bit of blood trickled out from his nose, only to be quickly wiped away. "My head hurts." He excused himself lamely.

"You have a concussion little bird, it is expected," Bane said calmly after a moment as though John hadn't made an even further idiot of himself. Complimenting the man who held him down and fucked him.

... Fuck brain damage. 

"Fuck concussions, right?" He laughed a bit, not sure why he found it funny. Maybe it was because of how oddly the man was looking at him.

"You swear a great deal," Bane observed lightly.

"Yeah, kinda became habit I guess. I don't talk like this in front of women though." Tempting though it often could be. "Well... Usually." He smirked, remembering a few choice conversations with a few of his dear adoptive mothers.

Bane stayed quiet a moment before speaking again. "Handsome," John groaned. Why did Bane have to bring that up? He'd thought the other man would have the decency to pretend John hadn't said that shit, god damn it... "That is a word never used to describe me." He stood slowly, cupping John's chin to look at the wound.

"Really?" He blinked, as though it was the oddest thing in the world no one had called Bane handsome. Surely before he got those scars at the very least. He flinched a bit as his chin was grabbed; wary of his wound. He didn't like the way those eyes narrowed as Bane looked at his face. "Yeah, I know. Pretty sexy look, right?" He wears it often enough, he's sure. He grinned a bit.

"You are still attractive if that is your concern," Bane said as he pulled his hand away.

John chuckled a bit. "Yeah, cause I give two shits about how I look when I'm living in a sewer and haven't had a shower in... However many days." He honestly couldn't think right now. He put the cold pack on his cheek again, hissing slightly.

"You wish to shower?" Bane asked curiously.

John gave him a look. "Well yeah, my smell is starting to bother even me." And that was saying something. "I'm used to showering at least once a day, every day." He rolled his shoulders a bit, and they gave a small pop. "Nothin' like a hot shower after a long day." He was babbling now, but his head was swimming and he felt like talking.

"That I can manage," Bane's coat was dropped on his shoulders and John was actually shocked by it's weight. He was pulled up, and though a wave of dizziness took over him for a moment; he didn't fall. "Come; we are going to the surface." Bane said as he pushed open the front door.

John's eyes went wide. Surface. Home. Freedom. John could feel his heart racing, but it makes his head ache worse and he groaned, stumbling after Bane. Not this time... But he would memorize the way. He would try later.

Bane wrapped one arm around John's shoulders. The heavy arm on him was a bit unnerving at first... And then embarrassing as three men followed them. Yeah, definitely not the time to try and escape. John growled a bit as he was carried when they passed through a open, broken part of the sewers... But he knew it was for the best; he would just tumble and hurt himself more if he tried it with his head like this. They made their way to the surface before entering into some kind of huge building... John was having difficulty focusing.

"Wait here," Bane ordered and his men stopped at the edge of the hallway. Bane opened up a bedroom door looking in vague disgust at the luxury of it all before setting releasing John.

John looked around, a bit owlish as he did so. They were in what appeared to be a mansion of some sort; but this was just one room. One very... Very extravagant room. "Doesn't really seem your style," He commented dryly. He then noticed the bathroom and smirked. "Score." He stumbled his way to the bathroom, dropping the coat and kicking off the shabby shoes he's been given as he made his way to the bathroom.

He wasn't all that surprised when there was no window... But he was a bit disappointed. He closed the door, stripping out of the rest of his clothes as the water heated, before he stepped in. He sighed at the feeling of hot water before he grabbed the soap, scrubbing off dried come that he had missed on his thighs when scrubbing himself in the dimly lit room in the sewers, sweat, dirt and blood happily. It felt so fucking nice.

He glanced at the shampoo... He knew it was probably stupid and would end up hurting, but fuck it. He was tired of his hair being greasy. He started shampooing his hair, trying not to get the suds or bubbles near his wounds with little success.

John rinsed off and stayed there, just enjoying the water for a bit, before he turned it off, toweling himself off before slipping back into his clothes. He came out, his hair sticking up at odd angles; still wet and dripping in a few places. Still, his lips curled a bit and his gaze was a bit softer with relaxation.

"I don't think a shower has ever felt so good," He mused pleasantly. Well, not counting when the shampoo had seeped past the bandage on his cheek and stung like a bitch. Bane stood and made his way over, raising his hand to the bandage on his cheek. "Oww, fuck..." John hissed as the bandage was pulled away, no matter how lightly.

"I failed," Bane said his eyes darkening as he looked at the wound. "It will not happen again."

John looked at him in a confused way. "What do you mean?" Maybe it was because he hit his head, but his walls weren't up. He tilted his head to the side in confusion. "How did you fail?"

Bane said nothing in reply; only moving to drape the large coat over John's shoulders. John was infinitely frustrated that he didn't get an answer, growling slightly... Before he heard a voice on the other side of the door. "Bane! Your men won't let me pass-" Bane leveled the shorter man with a hard look and the man fell silent. John recognized him immediately, _Daggett._

"They were told not to," Bane said his tone changing, darkening. His entire posture changed, John hadn't thought it was possible but Bane managed to make himself appear bigger and even more imposing. 

"I want a status update on the plan, are you even fucking working on that or spending your entire time with whores?" Daggett asked looking over at John with cold but interested eyes. John might be concussed, but he knew to keep his mouth shut on occasion no matter how much he wanted to give the man a piece of his mind. John couldn't be sure, Bane hadn't said anything, but John knew Daggett had something to do with those kids. It was likely indirect but it didn't matter, John's gut told him he was involved. 

He didn't hide his fearless glare though. The change in Bane though was obvious. He puffed up, and John could sense a deep contempt for the man boiling beneath the surface and calm tone. "The plan will be executed when the time is right," Bane said his voice cold, he walked towards Daggett his heavy boot steps echoing off the walls as he kept John behind him.

"That's not fucking acceptable--" Bane shot the man a dark look and Daggett swallowed, looking nervous. "I'm just waiting to see a return on my investment."

"And you shall see it," Bane said a mocking note in his voice as he walked past Daggett holding John closely to him.

They left and as soon as they were out of earshot John snarled. "Fucking bastard thinks money makes him own this city..." Men like that made him sick, they acted like they were above the law.

"Many men believe their money protects them, gives them power," Bane said as they walked through the sewers, through the darkness where he felt most at home. "In the end, they all fall and burn," Bane said as they walked back into the main hold. "Come, you will rest and we will start anew tomorrow."

 _Rest._ The word settled like honey in his belly and a warm blanket around him. Suddenly, he didn't want to part with the sheepskin coat, even if it was ridiculously heavy. He was already nodding off by the time they reached the room, his feet barely shuffling along. Why was he so tired? He'd barely even fought before getting punched...

Surely not even a punch that hard could make him tired, right? ... He really hated head injuries. It wasn't long before they were back in the room and Bane gently pushed him to the bed.

John curled up; the chill from outside had nearly frozen his hair, so he shivered slightly, but he was too tired to stave of sleep. The warm, large hands were not entirely unwelcome in his sleepy state as they brushed from just below his wound down. The gentle touch made him sigh and relax, eyes slipping closed.

It wasn't a full minute before he was asleep, lips parted as he breathed evenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay: First chapter focused on plot stuff, yay! Will definitely be more smut, but we thought this would be good hehe. Each chapter takes us a bit of time, but we always do our best as fast as we can! (we usually have at least 3 drafts before we post anything) Hope to hear more from our readers...
> 
> We're also talking about possibly posting up a new story that's a Barsad/OC fic(because we luffs Barsad and he needs more love)... Any thoughts? Would you give it a shot and read it? :D


End file.
